


Nobody like You

by MalecCraze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Confident Alec, Dancer Magnus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, High school scenario, Hopefuly ends happily, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago brotp, Magnus parents dead, Magnus parents murdered, Malec Love, Malec doing detective work, Minor appearance/mentions of tessa and will and jem and catarina and ragnor, Newbie Lightwoods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Otps, Shy Magnus Bane, Slight mystery, So does Sebastian, Valentine Morgernstern sucks, artist Clary, magnus and clary and simon best friends, singer simon, slow burns, smut eventually I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCraze/pseuds/MalecCraze
Summary: Magnus's life took a turn for worse when his parents were killed, the day after he had his heart broken. He had come home after a night full of heavy drinking to numb his heart ache, only to find his parents' stabbed and murdered the next day.Three months later, He's still trying to get his life back on track with the help of his best friends Simon and Clary. With his parents' killer still unknown, the last thing Magnus expected was to meet an angel, who was new to his school. An angel so confident that Magnus can't help but swoon.Will this angel be the cure to his dilemma? Will Alec be his savior, shielding him from his mental demons? Will Alec make Magnus realize that he shouldn't feel guilty over what happened to his parents? Will the murderer be discovered? Why was Magnus's parents killed?Read to find out.





	1. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Junior year. As much as Magnus likes school, he's not really fond of it, today because of all the people offering him sympathy over his parents' death. How will this day go ?
> 
> A basic, sorta intro Chapter

Magnus stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his T-Shirt. He pushed away the hair that fell into his eyes. It had grown over the summer. Today was the first day of his Junior Year and it was the first time he was going back to school after what had happened. Even though it had been three months since then, the image remained engraved into his mind. He closed his eyes, as the sight of his mom and dad stabbed, lying in a puddle of blood with no movement or whatsoever, flashed into his mind. He shivered, remembering the lifeless bodies of his parents.

"Hey", a voice brought him back to reality. It was Raphael's.

Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Raphael through the mirror, who was standing near the door of his room. After his parents' death, the Santiagos' had taken him in. Raphael had been Magnus's big brother of sorts from their childhood, even though he was technically only a year older than Magnus. When his parents were murdered, Raphael's parents fostered him. They had always been affectionate towards him and Magnus was happy for their presence in his life. Raphael's care for Magnus had increased multiple folds after the incident. Now, him and Raphael were even more closer than real life brothers.

"You ok?", Raphael asked, his voice having a tinge of worry.

"I'm good", Magnus replied, turning around, even though he was lying. Today, he was gonna run into everybody at school whom he last saw at his parents' funeral. Everyone was going to be behind him all day, asking him if he was okay and offering their condolences, some who actually cared and others who were merely throwing salt in the wound. But he did not wanna worry Raphael, so he lied.

Raphael looked unconvinced. Before Raphael could start asking more questions, Magnus changed the topic.

"Big day, huh ? The first day of your Senior year!!!", Magnus continued, smirking "A year from now, you won't have to attend High school"

"Yeah, instead I'll be stuck in some smelly dorm and going to college", Raphael said, scrunching his nose, in a way that said he wasn't thrilled, and plopped down on Magnus's bed. If Magnus didn't know Raphael, he would say the boy hated college. But he did know, so he said, instead, "You are looking forward to smelly dorms".

"Get off the bed ! Don't you have to go meet up with Cat, Ragnor, Tessa and her love interests?", Magnus said, shooing him off the bed.

Raphael stood up, shaking his head and giggled.

"They do have names, you know", he said.

"I prefer to call them 'her love interests'. I mean, how long have they been after her ? It's like a classic love triangle. The girl aka Tessa has a boy best friend aka Jem who has been hopelessly in love with his best friend, but she doesn't know it. Then, a hot new guy aka Will comes in and swoops her away. Then the best friend decides to make the girl aware of his feelings, who by now, is confused as to whom to choose.", Magnus explained.

Raphael laughed at Magnus's answer and said, "Poor Tessa..."

"Who'd you think she's gonna choose?", Magnus asked.

"This is real life, Magnus. This isn't a TV show for me to root for Tessa and Jem......or Tessa and Will", Raphael blabbered out, adding the last part after realizing his slip up.

"Got the answer", Magnus laughed out loud and picked his bag.

"Shut up", Raphael said, making Magnus laugh more.

"Please don't tell anyone I said that", Raphael pleaded.

"Now, what's the fun in it if I don't tell anyone?", Magnus said, winking and walked out the room.

"You're cruel", he heard Raphael shout.

Magnus laughed to himself and descended the stairs. He saw Mr. and Mrs.Santiago at the dining table.

"Morning Jeff and Liz", Magnus wished them.

Jeff looked up from his newspaper and smiled at him. Liz turned the stove off and came up to Magnus and hugged him. She pulled back and said, "Morning, sweetie. Don't you look dapper today?"

"No, I don't", Magnus replied, modestly and sat down at the table, "I just threw some stuff together." Liz served him a plate of bread toast.

"Well, you are definitely gonna snag the attention of girls...and boys", Jeff winked. Almost everyone knew that Magnus was bisexual. He was proudly out.

Magnus blushed at Jeff's statement, as he heard a knock on the door. Magnus stood up to get it, but Liz hit him on the hand and said, "Uh-Uh....Eat your breakfast". Magnus sat down again, starting to eat.

"How are you getting to school today ? With Raphael ?", Jeff enquired, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Nope. Simon and Clary are picking me up", Magnus replied, stuffing the toast in his mouth.

"Speak of the devils...", Jeff laughed.

Magnus turned around. There stood Simon and Clary, His best friends in the whole wide world. They had been friends since forever.

"Hey, Mag", both Clary and Simon said at the same time. They both wished Jeff and sat down at the table on either sides of Magnus. Raphael came downstairs and bid bye to all, and left.

"He's soo hot", Clary gushed to Magnus.

Magnus rolled his eyes. He saw Simon picking at his breakfast.

"Hey !! Hands off my plate", and slapped Simon's wrist. Simon ignored him and took a huge bite out of it. Magnus glared at him. It's times like these that he wonders why he became friends with these idiots.

Soon after, they boarded Simon's minivan, with Magnus driving. They sang along loud to the songs in Magnus's playlist, passer bys thinking they are insane.

"Hmm..Mag...Before I forget, Sebastian's having a party this evening....a coming back to school party. Please say you're in", Clary said. Sebastian was Clary's boyfriend and Magnus hated him. He didn't wanna go to the party. He turned around to say no. But Clary looked at him with Puppy eyes. Magnus groaned. He could never say no to that.

"Sure, Biscuit", Magnus replied, cursing under his breath. Clary was about to do a victory pump and Magnus said, "You do know that I hate you, right?". Clary laughed and kissed him on the cheek, before turning to Simon.

"So, who are you gonna ask to the party, now that You and Maia are done?", Clary asked Simon.

"We're not done..We are taking a break", Simon counter answered.

"Sure, if by taking a break, you mean her screaming, 'I'm sorry, Simon. But Jordan is my one true love', right after you called her a bitch", Magnus rolled his eyes, mimicking Maia's voice.

"You don't have to rub it in", Simon replied and pretended to be mad. But Simon could never be mad at him. So when Magnus played Backstreet's back by Backstreet boys, Simon dropped the act and started singing along with Magnus and Clary.

They reached school in a few and Magnus and Clary got down, while Simon went to park the minivan.

This is it. No chance to turn back after this, Magnus thought.

"You gonna be ok?", Clary asked, her voice full of concern.

Magnus gripped her hand and said, "I'm with you, guys. I'll be fine".

Clary rubbed her thumb over his hand and looked behind searching for Simon, who was taking longer than usual for god-knows-why.

When he finally came back, Clary asked him what took him so long. Simon replied, his eyes wide in excitement, that there was a Black Lamborghini in his usual spot and that he had to park somewhere else. Magnus zoned out when Simon started blabbering about cars. He looked at the building and took a deep breath.

He could do this.


	2. I Saw An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet.

Alicante High......The name of the school in which Magnus was studying. It wasn't high on the list of Magnus's favorite places, as he moved through the hallway, with pairs of eyes piercing him. He wanted to scream at everyone to mind their own businesses instead of staring at him. He could hear Clary asking him not to worry and that she and Simon will be there with each and every step. For her sake, Magnus tried to calm down. They reached Magnus's locker.

Since Clary's and Simon's were at the other end, Magnus said, "You guys go on...I will be fine."

Simon cut in, "NO Dude....We're not leaving you alone. Just get your books and then we'll go to our lockers."

Magnus opened his mouth to protest as there were only 5 minutes to the bell, but Clary shushed him. Knowing it was useless to argue, he started taking his books out. They then moved to Simon's locker and Clary left Magnus's side to gather her books from her locker which was 5 lockers away from Simon's.

Magnus sighed, "You do know that you two cannot accompany you everywhere, right ? Sooner or Later, someone's gonna come up to me and offer their sympathy."

"We know that, Mag...which is why I request you to NOT blow a fuse when someone does that. Clary and I will be by your side as much as we can. If someone does that while we're with you, we'll shoo them away. But assuming we're not, just politely dismiss them, ok ?", Simon replied.

Is 'Hey, Get the hell out of my hair' considered polite?", Magnus said.

Simon let out a frustrated sigh, "Just try not to kill anyone, alright?"

Magnus couldn't stop himself from laughing. He replied, "Okay."

"So, What class do you have ?", Clary asked him, now that she had collected what she needed from her locker.

"I have Biology", Magnus answered her.

"Well, we have History and we only share English which is in the afternoon. So we'll see you at lunch ?", Clary asked.

Magnus nodded.

"Remember what I said. No killing people.", Simon said, as Clary dragged him away towards Sebastian and his gang of jocks.

Magnus walked towards his Class and noticed that almost everyone was inside the class. Usually, Magnus would sit in the first bench but to avoid the stares, he started walking towards the last desk. There was a vacant seat in front of him.

Magnus was thankful when the teacher Mrs.Chopra entered the class because everyone turned their attention to the board now. Magnus let out a breath. He heard someone ask for permission to enter the class. The voice was sweet and Magnus longed to look up at that person. But worried of the stares he was gonna see if he looked up, Magnus resorted to opening the book. Just then, the teacher announced, "Students, Please welcome our new student - Alec Lightwood."

Magnus snapped his head up and gazed at the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The boy had black hair which fell onto his forehead. He had a muscular build, which was covered by a Simple Black T-Shirt. Magnus noticed that he was dressed entirely in Black. The boy looked around the class till his eyes fell on Magnus. Their eyes locked for a second and Magnus ducked, blushing, hoping no one saw him.

The teacher continued, "Alec, you can take the seat before Magnus" and motioned towards him. The boy was all smiles as he made his way towards his assigned seat. He grinned at Magnus, before taking his seat. Magnus wanted to complain as Alec was blocking his view. Man, was he tall. He had to be at least 6 foot. Magnus decided against it, afraid Mrs.Chopra would make him sit in the front.

"Today we are going to be studying about Cellular respiration....", she said, as Magnus opened his pen cap to jot down notes. Alec suddenly turned around and whispered, "Hi".

To say that Magnus was dumbstruck would be an understatement. He froze as he looked into Alec's eyes. They were hazel and angelic and Magnus felt like he could look at them, all day. Damn Magnus, Stop staring and say something, he thought.

"H-Hi", Magnus stuttered and the beautiful man laughed under his breath.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow ? Looks like my stack has been robbed by siblings.", Alec asked.

"S-Su-Sure", Magnus said and handed him his pen. Stop stuttering, he mentally screamed at himself.

Alec's fingers brushed against Magnus's as took the pen from him, Magnus shivered at the small touch.

Get a grip, you fool. Don't drive the greek god away, Magnus thought biting the insides of his cheek.

Alec put on a winning smile and turned around. Magnus couldn't pay attention after that. All he could think about was the tingles that were sent through his body when their fingers brushed, Alec's face, his smile, his eyes.....Everything Alec. He looked at the boy sitting in front of him in awe. Whoever said Nobody's perfect hadn't definitely met Alec.

When the bell rang, Magnus was fast to pack his bag. He wanted to get out of there, before Alec asked him something and Magnus made a fool out of himself.

He almost left the class when Mrs.Chopra called him. He reluctantly turned around and walked towards her. He noticed that Alec was still packing his bag.

Mrs.Chopra said, "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through. I hope that god gives you the strength to heal and move on from that incident."

Magnus gritted his teeth as he noticed that Alec was listening to them. He didn't wanna come across as broken on the very first day. He couldn't let anyone know his real state. So he replied, "I'll be fine Mrs.Chopra. Thank you for your concern."

Mrs.Chopra gave a small sad smile. Magnus fake-smiled back. He had to get out of here, like now.

"Oh and Magnus ?", he heard her say and he sighed, turning his head around to look at her, "You and Alec have same classes all day. Do you mind showing him around ? Who knows, maybe you guys could become friends even."

He looked at Alec and saw him grinning. Magnus looked at his shoes and muttered, "This cannot be happening", it was so low that no one heard.

He lifted his head up and said, "Whatever you say, Mrs. Chopra" and started walking out. Alec caught up to him in five long strides and walked with his shoulder almost touching Magnus's. Magnus shivered at the warmth.

And as he looked at the Angel walking next to him, he thought, This was gonna be a long day....


	3. New Friends and Old Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets to know Alec a bit more...while Alec shamelessly flirts with him (Magnus doesn't mind, though)...Everything's fine till Alec runs his mouth loose by mistake..

Magnus looked at the tall, hunky guy walking next to him. As though Alec sensed Magnus staring at him, he looked at Magnus, who quickly ducked, his cheeks lighting up almost immediately. He could hear Alec's laughter, even though it was very dim.

"So, where to next ?", Alec asked rubbing his thumb on the bridge of his nose.

"Uhmm...Math with Mrs. Fray", Magnus replied, without looking at Alec.

Sebastian and his group of cronies stood near the corner. Magnus didn't want to deal with him, especially now. Sebastian has been Clary's boyfriend, for a month now. Doesn't mean Magnus liked him. Sebastian Morgernstern, son of Valentine Morgernstern, the sheriff of the town. Too arrogant and Too cocky and Magnus would love to punch his annoying, smirking face.

Magnus walked past the gang with Alec, hoping Sebastian hadn't seen them.

He heard Sebastian call out, "Hey Mag. How ya doin ?"

Magnus stopped in his tracks, Alec stopping beside him. He took a deep breath and turned towards Alec, "Just a minute." He didn't even wait for Alec to nod, he had started walking towards Sebastian. It wasn't too long, such that almost everything Magnus would speak will reach Alec's ears.

"First of all, It's Magnus for you. Only my friends get to call me Mag...And second, just because my best friend's dating you doesn't mean we're friends. I still hate you", Magnus said, crossing his arms.

Sebastian stepped away from the gang, to stand right in front of Magnus.

"Now, Now Magnus....Why so angry ?", Sebastian asked, smirking.

"You know what ? I'll try to be friends with you when you learn to wipe that Stupid smirk off your face. Now, go find someone else to torture. I've got better work.", Magnus said stepping back, turning around and starting to move back towards Alec.

"Better work like what ? Hanging out with your new boyfriend?", Sebastian asked, gesturing to Alec. Magnus felt blood rush to his cheeks. He saw Alec looking at him with an amused expression. He turned and glared at Sebastian.

"Won't you introduce me to him ?", Sebastian asked, putting on a innocent and pouty face.

Magnus looked at him, un-amused and annoyed.

"How do I put this nicely ? Shut the hell up !!", Magnus said, his voice not too low.

Sebastian's cronies started laughing, to which Sebastian glared at them. This seemed to shut them up.

Magnus started walking away, Alec following him once again.

"I will look forward to seeing you at my party tonight, Mag.....Ooh...And Bring your boyfriend along ?", Sebastian shouted.

Just as they entered the Math class, Alec asked Magnus, "What was that all about ?"

Magnus took his seat. To his surprise, Alec sat at the seat next to his. Magnus looked at him, surprised. Alec looked at him, expecting. It was only then he realised that Alec had asked him a question.

"Nothing that concerns you", Magnus said, dropping his bag onto the floor.

"I think it does, considering I'm your boyfriend now.", Alec said almost immediately. Magnus was shocked.

"I'm really sorry about what Sebastian said. He just likes to get under my skin. What he said....You must be feeling uncomfortable. I apologize for that..I'm so sorry", Magnus babbled on.

Alec noticing this, said, " Hey....Calm down. I'm not mad. I was worried if he made you uncomfortable by saying that. I'm perfectly fine."

Magnus looked at him, wondering why Alec was worried if Magnus was uncomfortable.

Who on earth would be uncomfortable with getting Alec as their boyfriend ? Like Alec is, well, Alec.

Alec looked at him with widened eyes. Magnus felt his own widen. He gulped and asked, " Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep...You did", Alec said his tone playfully. The playful tone was a relief to Magnus. Alec wasn't angry or anything.

Magnus smiled at Alec, nervously before tearing his gaze from Alec's beautiful face. He was blushing hard and was hoping Alec wouldn't notice.

Alec leaned forward and said to him, "You seem to like the idea of me being your boyfriend. I think I'd like that, too."

Magnus snapped his head towards Alec, his cheeks basically on fire. He was saved from answering as Mrs. Fray entered the class. Alec stopped paying attention to him and started paying attention to the teacher.

The bell rang and Magnus picked his bag and stood up. Mrs. Fray smiled at him and he smiled back. She wasn't Mrs. Fray to him. She was Jocelyn, Clary's mother and Magnus' therapist. Magnus has always gone to her whenever he had a problem. Hell, he would go to Jocelyn, even when Clary and he had a fight. She was always fair to Magnus. In fact, she had never even picked Clary's side when they came to her, arguing, when they were young. Clary hated that her mother sided with Magnus, then. But now she knows that her mom was being reasonable as Clary was wrong in her argument most of the times.

"You know her?", Alec asked, catching Magnus' smile

"I do", Magnus said smiling. It seemed enough for Alec as he didn't question any further.

Throughout the next lesson, Magnus grew more comfortable with Alec. Alec didn't say anything about what he had said to Magnus before Jocelyn came in. That, however, didn't mean Alec didn't flirt with him. Magnus blushed deeply everytime he did that. He also learnt that Alec was gay.

"So, Alec...is that short for something ?", Magnus found himself asking.

"Yes it is....My full name is Alexander", Alec said as they walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. Alec had asked if he could join Magnus for lunch. Magnus couldn't say no. Simon and Clary wouldn't care. If anything, they'd be happy that he found a friend. So Magnus complied.

"Alexander.....I like it. Think I might call you that", Magnus said.

"Nobody calls me that...But I like the way it sounds when you say it. So think I might let you call me that", Alec said, smiling at him. Magnus smiled back at him.

"Hey, Magnus....My siblings will be joining me for lunch. Is that okay ?", Alec asked.

Magnus gave him a worried look. Alec said, " I promise they'll behave. Besides I think you and Izzy are gonna get along swell..It's you and Jace I'm worried about."

Magnus looked at him puzzled. So Alec explained a bit about his family and siblings.

"Izzy is my twin sister. Even though, we're the same age, she's my baby sister. She is just the best. Whenever I have any problem, I go to her and she has the best advice. She is the best in everything, except cooking. She's terrible at it. Jace and I always try to avoid whatever she cooks. Don't wanna get food poisoning.", Alec said, shivering at the thought of Izzy's cooking.

Magnus laughed, heartily.

Alec continued, "She is like this fashionista. And I love her with all my heart. Jace......is difficult. He's my adoptive brother. We're the same age. He's......charming, I guess. He's always had guys and girls, worshiping at his feet. He likes to brag about himself, a lot."

"Ooh....We have one of that here. It's called Sebastian", Magnus said, disgust evident on his face.

Alec laughed, and continued, " Jace is arrogant, but is a big softie at heart "

"Hmm...Then he's different..I don't think I can ever use Sebastian and soft in the same sentence....Anyway, do continue...I would love to hear more.", Magnus said. And he was truly interested. Alec had this certain glow on his face when he talked about his family. He seemed genuinely happy and Magnus loved to see him like that.

"Then we have Max...Our nine year old brother...He's just the sweetest. He's really smart for his age. I swear that he's not a human at times....His IQ is.....un-human.", Alec said, not finding any other word.

"My mom is my best friend. When I came out, she was the one who accepted me. Dad is different. He and mom had a lot of fights then. I thought they were gonna get divorced, at one point. My father isn't exactly the best person. He's treated my mom bad, a lot. But she's always stuck around. For me and my sibling's sakes, I guess.", Alec said. It was clear that Alec wasn't really fond of his father.

Magnus tried to cheer him up, "Your mom sounds like a superhero!!"

"Yeah...She is", Alec smiled.

"So what about your parents?", Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus stilled, all the blood leaving his face. Alec knew he had asked the wrong question from Magnus' reaction. They had reached the cafeteria. Magnus heard Alec's name being called. Magnus saw Alec's siblings. He saw an incredibly gorgeous, stylish girl with long, ink-black hair with a golden blonde haired boy. Izzy resembled a great deal like Alec.

Magnus started walking towards Simon and Clary. They noticed his glum expression and asked if he was okay. Magnus said he was and was just about to say that Alec and his siblings were to join them, when Alec, Izzy and Jace walked upto their table.

"You?", he heard Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jace say at the same time. Magnus looked at Alec who looked just as confused as him.

"You guys know each other ?", Alec asked.

Clary explained, " We are in the same classes. The teacher assigned me and Simon as Jace and Izzy's peer mentors."

"Is he the friend you mentioned, Simon ?, he heard Izzy ask. Simon nodded, worried as Magnus appeared to be in bad mood already.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle. Nice to meet you.", Isabelle extended her hand. Magnus smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi mate. I'm Jace.", Jace said with a British accent.

"I'm Magnus", he said.

"Yeah...We know...Both Clary and Simon gushed about this amazing friend of theirs.", Izzy said, " Oh and this is my elder brother, Alec. He's the one who brought us to have lunch with some friend that he made, today. And we found you", she laughed.

Simon and Clary looked at Magnus, smiling.

"Looks like Magnus finally connected with someone besides us", Simon sang.

"Shut up, Si", Magnus said and everyone laughed and sat at the table with Alec sitting next to him, Izzy after him, followed by Jace, and Clary and Simon to his left.

Clary nudged him, " What's wrong ? You seem off"

"I'm fine, biscuit", Magnus lied. Knowing Clary wasn't believing him, neither was Simon from the looks he was giving, he turned to Izzy and asked her about her day. Izzy happily started talking. Simon glared at him. He said, in a low voice, "You have not escaped. We have the same class the next hour."

Magnus ignored him and picked at his food, not feeling hungry anymore.

Alec noticed the changes in Magnus's behavior and felt really bad. He wanted Magnus to be back to his self. Alec really liked Magnus and knowing that he was the reason Magnus felt sad, bothered him, so much.

He looked at his plate, unable to ask anything.

He wasn't feeling hungry anymore either.


	4. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter title says it all

Magnus had avoided Alec for the rest of the day till classes ended. It helped that they hadn't been able to get seats which were near and that Simon, Clary and Alec's sibling had accompanied them to the class. Magnus knew he was being unfair. It wasn't like Alec knew what happened and had asked him about it to hurt him. He had been genuinely curious but it still hurt. Magnus knew that Alec had noticed the changes in his mannerisms. He wanted to clear the air between them. Magnus was scared at how he wanted things to be ok between them already. Still when the bell rang, Magnus found himself walking to where Alec was seated. Alec, who was throwing his pen inside the bag, looked frustrated.

"Hey" Magnus called out. To say that Alec was shocked was an understatement.

"Hey...." Alec sounded almost unsure.

"Come on..Let's find my friends and your siblings", Magnus said, before walking away.

Alec followed him immediately after. He was so scared that Magnus would never talk to him. But now that Magnus was talking again, he was also nervous. Nervous about saying the wrong thing and making Magnus uncomfortable once again. He sensed that Magnus had some deep history and he was okay with it. As much as he wanted to know what happened, he knew that expecting Magnus to be open with him when it hasn't even been 24 hours since they met was selfish.

None of that matters anymore. He's talking with you, that's the only thing that matters, He kept repeating in his head.

"About the question you asked...", Alec heard Magnus say, bringing him back to reality. Alec was dreading this topic. He opened his mouth to apologise, "I'm sorr-"

Magnus interrupted him "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you for the past 3 hours, Alexander."

Alec stood with his mouth open. He hadn't expected that. At the same time, he felt a twinge of happiness rush through him. This was the first time Magnus had called him Alexander.

Looking at Alec's baffled expression, Magnus wondered if he should continue and say what he was going to.

"I shouldn't have done that. It's just...it's a difficult topic and I-", Magnus said.

Alec stopped Magnus, "You don't have to explain yourself, Magnus"

"I want to" Magnus cut in. They had both stopped walking.

Alec stood, waiting patiently. Maybe, Magnus isn't that close with his parents. Or maybe his parents abuse him or something.

"They're dead", Magnus said.

Alec stilled. Magnus continued, "They were murdered, my parents......It happened at the beginning of the summer and I-I haven't really gotten over it....So when you asked about it....My mind just went blank...It was l-like my brain just short circuited or something", shaking a little.

He turned away from Alec. "But that wasn't your fault. I had no right to treat you like that. I'm sorry, Alexander." Magnus's eyes started watering. Damn it !! Not in front of Alec, Magnus cursed himself.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Magnus." He heard Alec say. "About your parents.....I-I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry I asked you about it and hurt you."

At that moment, all Magnus wanted was to bury himself in Alec's arms and cry his heart out. He composed himself, deciding against it not knowing how Alec would react.

"It's okay...I'm fine now. I didn't tell you this to garner your sympathy, Alexander. I don't want you to treat me like some fragile thing" Magnus replied. Alec's hand fell to his side.

"It's all I've been getting for the past 3 months." Magnus started walking again. Alec didn't know what to say to that.

In an effort to cheer up Magnus, he said "Aye-Aye Magnus. But on one condition....You need to answer my question."

Magnus looked at him, like he was mad or something.

"Just one, I promise." Alec said. Magnus looked at him, waiting for the question.

"So......what does garner mean?" Alec said looking genuinely curious. He had never heard of the word till now.

Magnus's lips twitched into a smile......and he started laughing. There's that beautiful sound, Alec thought.

Magnus shook his head and walked ahead. Alec stood in the same place and said, "Is it like short for gardener or something?"

Magnus came upto Alec, laughing and pulled him by the arms and dragged him across the hallway. Alec looked at Magnus smile. Now that was something Alec was never gonna get tired of looking at.

They reached the parking lot and found Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jace standing near a black Lamborghini. Magnus remembered the morning's events and put two and two together.

"That's your car?" Magnus asked in disbelief.

"Well, technically it's dad's" Alec said.

"Wow !! You must be super rich", Magnus said, his tone not changed a bit, consisting both surprise and shock.

"Again, technically, my parents are" Alec said modestly.

"You took our parking space" Magnus said, acting offended. Alec laughed at Magnus's silliness.

They were just a few cars away from Alec's when Simon noticed them and shout out "HEY MAGNUS! ALEC!"

"Oh...here we go again. Prepare to have your ear talked off about cars" Magnus warned.

"What? Why?" Alec asked.

He was given his answer when they reached the gang. Alec looked at Simon, who was now talking on and on about Lamborghini, for the past five minutes. Alec looked at his sister who was looking at Simon in awe.

"Okay. I can't take anymore of this" Jace announced after a while and Clary giggled. Magnus noticed Clary's behavior...She just giggled. She never just giggles, Magnus thought.

"Neither can I." Alec agreed. "On that note, let's leave. Iz, in the car."

Izzy looked disappointed but listened to Alec anyway.

"What about Jace?" Magnus asked.

"He insists on using a more dangerous way of transport." Isabelle said.

"Bike are not dangerous, Izzy. Ducks are" Jace shuddered.

Alec rolled his eyes "Well, get your not-at-all-dangerous piece of a machine and let's go". Alec hopped into the car, bidding Magnus goodbye.

Magnus smiled at Alec. Alec looked at him, just the same. Their gaze was interrupted by Simon who now stood in front of Magnus saying, " Did you know that Ferruccio Lamborghini chose the bull logo for Lamborghini because his sun sign was Taurus?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, now. "Si, you already told me all of these in the morning."

"Ha. I knew you were gonna say that. I also know that you didn't really listen to me in the morning.So you're stuck now" Simon said mercilessly as he dragged Magnus across the parking lot by his T-shirt.

Alec looked at their goofiness, laughing. The look on Magnus's face as he was dragged was etched on to his mind as he drove away.

"So what's up, brother?" Izzy asked, eyeing Alec mischievously.

"What?", Alec asked. What's she up to this time?

"I saw the way you looked at him", Izzy said, raising her eyebrows in expectation.

"What? Me and Magnus? No!! No, Iz. There's nothing going on between us", Alec answered, hoping his answer was distracting enough to keep her from seeing his cheeks light up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh yeah? Then why have you been smiling since we left the school and are blushing now?", Izzy challenged.

"Drop it" Alec threatened and kept his gaze on the road.

Get your shit together, Lightwood.... it's not even been a complete day, Alec reminded himself.


	5. It's time to party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Getting ready to party !!!

"Hey..Hands off", Magnus said, shrugging Simon's hands away.

Simon's hand left his T-shirt and opened the car door, sitting in. Magnus and Clary did the same. Magnus turned towards Clary ,"What's up with you? You giggled at something Jace did. You never giggle."

Clary was dumbstruck at Magnus's straight forward behavior. She stuttered out, "W-Wh-What? What d-do you mean 'What's up with me'? It was just f-funny...So I laughed", emphasizing laughed.

"You definitely giggled." Magnus shot back "Do you like Jace?"

"W-What? No !!" Clary said shaking her head, looking nervous as hell. Magnus gave her a not-so-convinced look.

Clary threw her head back "Okay...fine maybe". Magnus squealed out in pure ecstacy.

Clary looked shocked "Why are you so happy? I'm in a relationship with another guy. You should be scolding me, if anything." She appeared so confused.

Magnus shook his head "Are you kidding me, biscuit? I'm so glad you like someone else. Now you can break up with Sebastian and-" Magnus babbled on.

"Whoa...Whoa" Clary held her hands up " Put the brakes on your thinking. I'm not breaking up with Sebastian. Why would I ? He's so good to me. Okay, Jace is kinda cute....and hot" Magnus eyed her, hopefully. "But, No...I like Sebastian...a lot. So, just drop it, Magnus", Clary clarified.

"But he's an asshole", Magnus tried to reason. Clary glared at him.

"He is" Simon, who was just observing the discussion till now, said.

"Whatever...Both of you, just shut up and stay out of it", Clary said, with a look that said she meant it. And that's what Magnus and Simon did.

They reached Clary's and Clary started getting ready for the party, while Simon and Magnus fell down on the bed playing WWE.

Clary rolled her eyes at their childishness and shouted, "Hey...Come on. I made that bed, you idiots."

When Magnus and Simon completely ignored her, she let out a sigh and said, "Boys..". Getting fed up, she pulled Magnus off of Simon and dragged him by his T-shirt. This seemed to get Magnus's attention and he said, "Why can't you guys leave my Tee the hell alone?" and gestured to her and Simon.

Simon looked like he was impressed by himself. Clary signalled for Simon to get up who now plopped onto the beanbag near her dressing mirror.

"Help me pick something to wear to the party", Clary said to Magnus and started making her bed, again. She trusted Magnus's sense of fashion, a lot. Magnus had stopped wearing anything flashy after what happened with his parents. He had stopped wearing makeup. Yet he managed to look elegant today in just a plain white T-shirt and Worn out blue jeans with sneakers and a leather jacket. Clary had to admit, she missed her glittery friend. But Magnus was dealing with grief and Clary was more than happy to give him the time he needs to get over them.

She watched Magnus go through her closet. He pulled out a White full hand sweatshirt and a black skirt.

"Wear that and I'll do your makeup and you'll be good to go", Magnus shrugged.

Clary nodded, looking at him.

"What about you two?", she asked.

"Me? I'm not changing...I'm coming to the party just like this", Simon said, almost lying down on the beanbag.

"Me too", Magnus put his hands up for a high five. Simon dismissed him, more like ignored him.

"Not fair", Magnus whined, his hands still held high.

Clary pushed his hands down and said, "You two are not going like this. You guys are hot stuff and now, you're back on the market. There's no more Camille and there's definitely no more Maia. So I'm not letting you both self-sabotage your social lives and ruin any chances of getting-"

Magnus interrupted her, "Jeez, Okay biscuit...We get it."

"I'm still not dressing up", Simon said.

"Oh, you won't have a choice", Clary said, and pushed him off the beanbag. Simon fell to the floor.

He scowled at her while Clary looked smug.

Magnus shook his head at Simon's laziness and headed towards Clary's closet. A part of it was reserved for Simon and his clothes. It was the same in his as well as Simon's house. The trio had almost always got ready at the same place to wherever.

Magnus looked at his clothes. All of them were flashy and bright. He wasn't surprised considering the last time he had gotten ready for a party at Clary's house was before his parents. He really didn't like to dress up like that these days. So, he invaded Simon's space and picked out a considerately duller Button up denim shirt for himself and a plain black shirt for Simon.

"Hey...That's mine", Simon said gesturing to the denim shirt.

"Not tonight.", Magnus said, before tossing the black shirt at Simon and removed his T-shirt. Clary scurried off to the bathroom to change into her outfit.

Magnus did Clary's makeup and picked out boots for her to wear. He even spiked Simon's hair. Simon's hair looked so good that Magnus almost forgot that Clary had to hold Simon down until Magnus worked his Magic with Si's hair.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt hugged him in the right places since he and Simon were almost the same size. His spiked up hair stood right.

Clary asked from behind, "So you guys ready to party?"

"YES", Simon shouted, clearly excited. Magnus offered a simple smile.

♥♥♥♥

Jocelyn was scared and shocked when she heard sounds as if someone was running around upstairs...until Magnus ran downstairs and stood beside her, saying, "I win."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes as she noticed Simon rubbing his head after bumping into something.

Clary walked down the stairs complaining, "This is so not fair, Magnus. You choose to have a running race when I'm wearing heeled boots."

"Life isn't fair, my dear Clarissa", Magnus winked at her.

"So, who won?", Clary asked.

Jocelyn snickered, "Who'd you think?"

Clary pondered for a bit and said, "I'm guessing it's Mag because he looks smug and also because Si looks like he's going to break into tears any moment now."

Jocelyn kissed her forehead and said, "You guessed right, my darling."

"I'll pick you up, if there's gonna be drinking", Jocelyn said.

"Mrs.F, there'll be drinking, yes. But you don't have to worry about us driving. We're walking to Sebastian's house.", Simon replied.

"Don't you guys have homework?", Jocelyn asked.

"Mom, it's the first day of the school... there isn't any homework", Clary replied, her voice fed up.

"Just asking, sweetie. Have fun.", Jocelyn waved to them before disappearing down to hallway.

"Let's leave, shall we?", Clary said, putting her jacket on.

Meanwhile at the Lightwood's house, Izzy and Jace stood ready, looking dashing as always. Alec lay on his bed, not wanting to go to the party. Besides, Izzy said it was at Sebastian's house. Magnus said he hated that guy, so there was no chance he could see Magnus there. Izzy waltzed into his room and almost blew a fuse when she saw that Alec wasn't ready.

"Alec, you are 17. When are you gonna start acting like that?" Izzy reasoned.

"Well, if 17 means going to random parties and drinking till you forget your own name, then pass.", Alec replied.

Alec didn't have to worry about Izzy. If someone tried to mess with her, she can handle them pretty well herself.

"All those years of Karate practice never fails to deliver", she had said once, after a party where some guy tried to touch her.

Besides, Izzy had Alec's number on speed dial. One call, and Alec would be there. Anything for his baby sister.

Izzy snapped his fingers in front of his face, stopping him from thinking. Alec raised his eyebrows at her. Isabelle knew just what her brother wanted. And she also knew that what he wanted was going to be at the party. So she looked at him intently and whispered, "Magnus is going to be there."

She knew her words had effect because almost immediately Alec jumped up from his bed and said, "Say No more."

Isabelle started laughing out loud as she noticed Alec desperately trying to find himself an outfit. Only then did Alec notice what he had done...after hearing Magnus was gonna be at the party. His body reacted on its own accord before his brain had a chance to understand what was going on..

Izzy is never going to let me live this down, he thought, sighing.

Trying to somehow not tarnish his reputation further, Alec turned towards her and said, looking cool, "Just so you know, I'm coming to the party only to make sure you're safe."

Izzy looked at him unconvinced and in a way that said she was gonna tease him till he passes out. He could only hope Iz didn't do it in front of Magnus.

"Help me pick an outfit, will you?", Alec asked. Isabelle was clearly the fashion icon.

Izzy walked up to him, saying, "Sure. After all, you need to dress up to impress your future boyfriend. You came to the right person, dear brother. I'm going to make sure Magnus can't take his eyes off of you. Also, I said future boyfriend not your current boyfriend, so don't even think about sassing me." She started rummaging through his closet.

Alec rolled his eyes at her words. He noticed he felt a warm feeling..it was anticipation. Alec was certainly excited for some reason. Magnus was doing stuff to him that no one has ever did, already. Alec could only hope that Magnus makes it to the party, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the actual party..A lot of stuff is gonna go down there...


	6. Party trouble - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All kinds of interesting stuff takes place at this party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda tried to bring everyone's POV in this.
> 
> I'm not sure if it's good, though.

"Simon, what are you doing?", Clary screamed at him. He was dangling on a lower branch of a tree, a rather weaker branch that was probably going to give away any moment.

Magnus said to Clary, "Are you sure we should take him to the party? I mean, he's behaving stupid and he's not even drunk yet."

"Hey ! I have been invited by the party host.....So, you cannot stop me", Simon pointed out. Magnus looked at him, unfazed. 

"No, you weren't...I invited you...Not Sebastian", Clary said, crossing her arms against her chest.

Simon saw Magnus's and Clary's gaze settle on him, looking at him like he was the dumbest guy they'd ever set their eyes on. He sighed, freeing the branch and dropping down on the sidewalk on his feet. When Magnus and Clary looked at him like that despite, Simon said, "What??".

He heard Magnus say to Clary, "Dumbo." 

"I heard that", Simon shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the music blaring from Sebastian's house. Simon wondered why the neighbors never minded. It sure must help that his father was the sheriff.

Clary linked her arms with Magnus's and Simon's and pulled them into the house. The scent of sweat and alcohol filled the air and Magnus felt nauseous.

"Hey baby", a voice said. A voice that he hated so much.

Clary threw her arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him.

Simon pretended to barf. Magnus felt like he actually could barf. He cleared his throat, catching Clary's attention who now pulled away. 

"Hi", She said to Sebastian. But he had already turned towards Magnus and Simon.

"Hey Mag. Nerd", Sebastian greeted.

"Hello to you, too....dick", Simon snapped back.

Magnus found himself high five-ing Simon and saying, "Burn !!"

"It was good, wasn't it?", Simon said, turning away from Sebastian.

"It was", Magnus replied, walking away with him.

Clary glared at Sebastian. She never understood why her best friends never got along with her boyfriend. But if they ever were to be on good terms, Sebastian had to stop annoying Magnus and Simon.

She pulled Sebastian's arms and said, "Outside please"

Sebastian followed her and they stepped out of the house. Clary saw some familiar faces approaching the house.

Jace noticed Clary in front of the house. She seemed to be followed by a blonde, lean yet muscular guy.

She raised her hands up and waved to them and Jace pulled on Isabelle's hair, earning a punch to his shoulder but she saw Clary now. He looked at Alec who looked like he was going to burst any minute now. Alec's demeanor made it very clear that he was nervous. Jace made a mind note to ask him why, later.

Clary looked at them and said, "Hi guys."

"Who are these people? Oh wait...I recognize him" , Sebastian pointed to Alec and said, smirking, "That's Magnus's boyfriend"

Jace looked at the guy like he was crazy. Izzy, on the other hand, looked amused...almost happy, while Alec quickly ducked for a second, before looking up expression less.

Okay, Jace was definitely missing something here. Clary hissed at him, which seemed to shut that guy up.

"This is Izzy, Jace and Alec...we have the same classes", Clary explained. 

"And this is Sebastian, my boyfriend", Clary said to the trio.

Jace was shocked for a minute. He didn't know she had a boyfriend...He snapped out of his own thoughts as Izzy shook hands with him. 

The guy, Sebastian held his hand out to Jace who hesitated for a moment before shaking his hands with him.

"Magnus is inside.....Alec", Sebastian said to Alec,who straight out ignored him and looked around.

Clary said to them, "Go on in, guys. Magnus and Simon are inside.", She dragged Sebastian away to behind a tree.

Presumably to make out, Jace assumed. They entered the house, starting to search their classmates.

__________________

Clary shouted, "What the hell, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked, "What's wrong? Was there something wrong in the way I talked to your new friends? I was just being myself" He moved closer to her.

"It's not that...Why do you always have to treat my best friends like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like they're insignificant"

"They are your best friends...You can't expect us to get along all that well"

"I know...But why do you have to annoy them?"

"Why so tense? Come on...let me take that tension away", Sebastian said, leaning over her to kiss her. Clary pushed him away. She crossed her arms and stood silent, her eyes full of anger.

Sebastian seemed to realise this. He let out a sigh and said, "Okay...I won't do anything that will make them angry."

"Good. Let's join everyone, come on", she said to him before heading toward the house.

_______________________

Simon and Magnus gathered a drink and stood out in the garden. A girl passed Magnus by, winking at him. Magnus was usually a good flirt. But he was out of practice. So he did nothing but smile at the girl.

"Dude...She was totally interested in you", Simon said.

"Well, I'm not"

"You don't have to interested in her. She's hot. Hook up with her"

"I'm not hooking up with anyone"

"Your loss", Simon said.

"Well, if you like her so much, why don't you hook with her?"

"Who's hooking up with who?", Izzy's voice reached their ears. Jace and Alec were standing right behind her. Alec looked hot in those jeans that hugged his legs, with a Olive green T-shirt and a black jacket.

Magnus started to explain but Simon beat him to it, saying, "Magnus here was thinking about hooking up with that girl" He pointed his finger at the girl. Magnus's mouth dropped open. 

"Was not", Magnus replied, eyes wide. Alec almost laughed out loud, at the sight of Magnus's reaction. 

"Busted", Izzy sang.

"I wasn't", Magnus said, looking at Alec. Alec wondered if he should tease Magnus and pretend to be hurt. 

Instead he found himself saying, "I believe Magnus". Izzy immediately gave him a coy smile.

Alec however knew better than to look at Izzy. So he turned to Jace, "Why don't I go get us some drinks?"

"Let me", Jace replied before asking Simon where the drinks are. 

Izzy looked at Simon, "Why don't we go, too?". Alec sensed that his sister was trying to get him alone time with Magnus.

Magnus was surprised at Izzy's statement but he was even more surprised by Simon's reply. He said okay to Izzy almost instantly. Simon was never the type to go off with girls. The only girls he was comfortable with are Clary, Maia and his sister.

Sure, he and Izzy could have become friends. But still, this was unlike Simon, who was now walking away with Isabelle and Jace. "Hey", Alec said once they were alone. 

"Hi", Magnus replied, shyly. They looked at each other for a moment before Magnus broke the gaze, blushing.

"I thought you weren't coming to the party...because you know, you don't like Sebastian and all", Alec said.

"Correction. I hate Sebastian. Not just not like.", Magnus said, causing Alec to let out a small laugh.

"I have no interest in this party, believe me. Clary got me here. She begged with puppy eyes and she was pouting and I just couldn't say no, Alexander.", Magnus continued.

Alec looked at him, "So puppy eyes are your weakness, huh ?"

"Only Clary's. I wouldn't be swayed by Simon's puppy eyes or pout even a if my hair was on fire", Magnus replied. Alec could do nothing but laugh at Magnus's comments. 

"So, what are you doing here?", Magnus asked.

"It's a party...Why wouldn't I be here?", Alec questioned.

Magnus shrugged.

"Hey...Is Simon single?", Alec asked all of a sudden.

Magnus was shocked for a moment. Alec was interested in....Simon?

Catching Magnus's thoughts, Alec said, "Whoa...No. No!! That came out totally wrong. I was just-I didn't mean..I don't-....." He took a breath. "I'm not into Simon"

Magnus looked at him, unconvinced.

"I find him annoying, to be honest.", Alec said, his voice almost pleading...hoping that Magnus would believe him.

Magnus let out a breath and then gulped, "Welcome to the club"

Magnus laughed nervously, Alec joining him.

"Then why did you ask?", Magnus was curious.

"I think Izzy likes him", Alec replied, his face calm.

Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"I haven't asked her about it, yet. But I saw the way she was listening to Simon blabber today at the parking lot. She was actually listening to him. She was looking at him like she, I don't know, adored him", Alec said.

He continued, "I was gonna ask her after we left the school.But then......something else came up and I forgot to ask"

Magnus nodded.

"He actually is single...his ex girlfriend broke up with him a month ago. He always shows off like he loved her so much that he can never move on. But Clary thinks he is just being overdramatic.", Magnus explained.

Alec was grateful that Magnus hadn't asked him about what had distracted him from asking Izzy.

"Okay" Alec said. A raven-haired girl came up to them.

"Hello Magnus", she said.

"Hey Kaelie", Magnus replied politely.

"So, I heard that your parents actually killed themselves...That true?"

Alec saw all the color drain from Magnus's face. He now understood why Magnus was fed up of everyone.

Magnus took a deep breath and said, "Where'd you hear that from?", his voice barely a whisper.

"So it is true?", Kaelie said, looking at Magnus is disgust.

That's it. Alec couldn't take anymore.

"I don't know who the hell you are but leave Magnus alone", Alec snapped, his voice firm. He was vaguely aware of Magnus looking at him.

"Excuse me?", Kaelie looked offended.

Alec replied calmly, "I'm asking you to fuck off in the nicest way possible."

Kaelie looked at Alec for a minute before stomping away to the garden.

Magnus looked at Alec in awe.

"Magnus, are you ok?", Alec asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Alexander....Thank you. You..You didn't have to do that.", Magnus replied honestly.

"I wanted to. She was being such a bitch to you.", Alec replied, annoyed at Kaelie.

Magnus smiled at Alec. Alec had stood up for him. He wasn't sure if he could have handled any more comments about his parents. Alec was his knight in shining armor and Magnus was grateful for his presence then.

Just then, Jace, Izzy and Simon returned. Alec looked at Magnus's face which was content with happiness now. It brought a smile to his own face. He took the cup from Izzy's hand, still looking at Magnus.

Alec found himself being happy, the reason being Magnus for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't bring a lot of Izzy's POV in this chapter.
> 
> But this is just the first part of the party.
> 
> I was writing a lot....and felt like the chapter was too prolonged. So, I decided to split it into two chapters.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one.  
> Next chapter will be put up in a matter of few days !!!
> 
> Please comment and let me know if you like it !!!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram:  
> https://www.instagram.com/maleccraze
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/maleccraze


	7. Party trouble - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is an asshole.

Magnus took a sip from his drink as Izzy handed Alec a cup.

"We haven't seen Clary in a while", Simon said.

"We saw her outside. She was...um...She was with her boyfriend", Jace said. He sounded disappointed.

Wait, was Jace upset that Clary has a boyfriend? What, he liked Clary?

So, Isabelle was into Simon. Simon maybe reciprocated the feeling. Jace may like Clary. Clary liked him. As for himself, Magnus had no clue. Sure, Alec treated him good and stood up for him but it hadn't even been a whole day since they met.

"Hey handsome. You're Jace, right? I'm Kaelie. I sat in front of you today in class, remember me?", Kaelie's voice chirped, while she batted her eyelashes at him.

Alec's face twisted into a frown. He opened his mouth, probably to snap at her when she spoke up, "I'm not talking to you.....or Magnus, for that matter, because I wasn't talking to you the last time either and that didn't stop you", and rolled her eyes.

Alec gave her a death glare but didn't say anything.

"Yeah", Jace nodded, "I remember."

"Wanna join me at the pool table?", she winked and held out her hand.

Jace pondered for a moment before saying, "Yeah...Sure", He took her hand. She grinned at Jace, before throwing an annoyed look towards Alec, and pulled Jace along with her.

"You should tell your brother to stay away from her", Simon said to Izzy.

"Why? She seems....nice. A bit flirty....but nice", Izzy asked.

"Okay, first, she is NOT nice. She is the Regina George of our school. She used to treat everyone except Magnus and her clique like crap. But now she's added him to the list, too. And second, She is an outrageous flirt. Flirts with almost every hot guy in school", Simon explained.

"Leave it, Simon. Talking about her isn't gonna change her attitude", Magnus said, shaking his head.

"Yo, Simon. Wanna come set up the equipment?", Someone called out.

"Sure, Eddie", Simon said, before completing his drink.

"All the best, bud....Your first time DJ-ing !! Let's capture this moment, shall we?", Magnus teased, putting his hand into the Jeans pocket to get his phone.

"Shut up, Mag", Simon shook his head.

"You DJ?", Izzy asked, curious.

"Why, Shouldn't I?", Simon pretended to be offended.

"No...Simon. I didn't mean it l-like that. I....I'm sorry", Isabelle babbled on.

"Iz...I was kidding", Simon smiled a winning-smile.

"Oh..", Izzy nervously laughed.

Alec and Magnus looked on, amused.

Unaware of this, Simon said, "You wanna come with? I can.....maybe even play your favorites. If you want"

"Sure", Izzy blushed.

Alec cleared his throat and Izzy turned to look at him, caught in the act.

Alec gave an all knowing look and Izzy looked down at her boots, her cheeks burning.

"You know what....We should go", Izzy said, touching Simon's arm.

Simon looked at her hand on his arm and at her face.

"Yeah...Sure", he said, smiling and walked further into the room.

Alec caught her hand and mouthed 'You are so busted', before she scurried off behind Simon.

"So....Isabelle does really like Simon", Magnus said, putting down his cup on a shelf.

Alec laughed, "I'm so gonna tease her to the hell and back later on"

"Must be nice to have siblings to annoy", Magnus said.

Alec understood Magnus was an only child.

"Yeah.....and sometimes they're the ones that are annoying you", Alec replied.

"I've been with Raphael my whole life. Believe me, I know the feeling", Magnus smiled.

"Raphael is......?", Alec asked, curiosity filling him.

"He's my brother, you could say. My parents and his parents were friends. So after what happened, they....took me in. He's my big brother of sorts. Very protective over me. He annoys me at times. So I later on irritate him to death", Magnus laughed.

An upbeat music filled the air. People started cheering and dancing.

"Looks like Simon got his stuff set up. That's some good music", Alec said.

Magnus bobbed his head up and down.

"You dance?", Alec asked.

"Yeah....You?"

"Uhh..No..I was born with two left feet", Alec laughed.

"There's no such thing as not being able to dance. There are only different levels of dancing. To dance is to let go and be free. So, come on, Alexander. Dance with me", Magnus said, swaying to the beat.

"I don't think so", Alec scrunched his nose 

"Oh..come on", Magnus pouted.

And just like that, Alec's mind short circuited. He didn't wanna dance. He wanted to kiss that pout. If Magnus could never say no to Clary's pout, Alec didn't think he could ever say No to Magnus's pout.

"Just this once", Alec whined.

"Yes", Magnus did a victory fist pump in the air, not once stopping moving.

Alec mimicked Magnus's moves and tried to dance. He noticed that Magnus was actually quite the dancer.

"You are actually a great dancer", Alec said to Magnus.

"You're not the first person to tell me that", Magnus replied.

Alec actually had some moves. They just weren't professional.

"See? You can dance. I think you'd be even better at slow dancing, though", Magnus said.

"I am. Wanna test it?", Alec winked.

Magnus blushed and in an attempt to cover up, he said, "It isn't a slow dance kind of song."

Alec laughed. Subtle, Magnus scoffed at himself.

Alec smiled, his eyes lighting up. Magnus looked at Alec's hazel eyes, a smile slowly creeping on to him.

Until, he looked over Alec's shoulder. And what he saw, broke his heart.

Alec saw the change come over Magnus's face. But before Alec could ask anything, Magnus had sprinted off behind him.

Alec turned around and saw Clary sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, crying. Tears stained her cheeks.

Magnus rushed in front of her, dropping to his knees.

"Hey...Hey...What happened? What's wrong?", Magnus asked, voice full of concern.

Clary kept crying, not responding.

Magnus's heart shattered. Clary was one of the strongest people Magnus knew. If she was crying, she was really hurting.

"Clary, just tell me....", Magnus's voice was shaking and his eyes started to water.

Alec stood behind Magnus, worried.

"Biscuit...", Magnus pleaded.

"Sebastian. H-He..", Clary said, sobbing.

Magnus tensed.

"What did he do?", Magnus asked, his voice full of spite.

"He...He t-tried to..", Clary started crying again.

Magnus immediately cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

"What did he do?", Magnus enunciated each word clearly, his voice so firm.

"He tried to f-force himself on me. He groped me, Mag..", Clary sobbed hysterically.

Magnus felt anger flood through him. 

"Where the hell is he?", Magnus growled.

"In the hall.", Clary choked on her tears.

Alec was shocked. He was so angry but he could only think about the fact that if he himself was this angry, just how furious would Magnus be?

He was given his answer when Magnus stood up and turned towards him. His eyes were red, in anger.

"Stay with her. I have to teach that asshole a lesson", Magnus said, tone evidently full of hate, before storming off.

"No...Mag..Wait. No, Alec. You have to stop him. H-He will seriously hurt Sebastian. That's how much angry he is", Clary stuttered out.

"I think he deserves it, Clary", Alec said, feeling disgusted, thinking about Sebastian.

"You don't get it, Alec. His father is the sheriff. Magnus would get into trouble. Please....Go after him", Clary tried to reason.

"I can't just leave you like this", Alec said.

"Hey dude", Jace came up behind Alec.

"What's wrong? Why is she crying?", Jace asked, concerned.

"Just stay...ok. I'll be back", Alec squeezed Jace's shoulder. He turned around to head to the living room.

____________________________

Magnus was furious. The reason why Magnus didn't like Sebastian in the first place was because he was scared that Clary might get hurt. She was the only thing that was stopping Magnus from ruining Sebastian's face. Now he had hurt her...And Magnus was vengeful.

He saw Sebastian standing near the sofa, mouthing off to his cronies. He was laughing, his face not carrying an ounce of sorrow or regret. It made Magnus even more angry.

Before he knew what was happening, fists grabbed Sebastian's shirt before slamming him roughly to the wall.

"Asshole. How could you do that to her?", Magnus yelled.

Sebastian groaned from the impact of hitting the wall as Magnus's fist plowed into his cheek.

Everyone in the room stared at them, now.

Sebastian understood what was going on and as soon as he did, he grasped Magnus's neck, choking him. Magnus could feel the air supply being cut off but he wasn't gonna let Sebastian win. He hooked his own leg behind Sebastian's and pulled. Sebastian fell to the ground, ungracefully. Magnus was on him, immediately.

Sebastian tried to get up, but Magnus held him down as he yelled, "She was the one person that actually believed you had some good in you."

He punched him, again as Sebastian's pale face turned into a bruised mass. 

Sebastian winced in pain. The sound was like a melody to Magnus. Anything to make him feel at least a part of the pain that he's caused Clary.

Before he could land another punch, Sebastian elbowed him in the mouth, causing Magnus to lose his position. Sebastian pushed Magnus away and climbed on top of him. He raised his fist into the air and looked into Magnus's eyes, "I'm gonna make that pretty face not recognizable anymore.....Mag", he smirked.

Magnus was fast, however. He grabbed Sebastian's forearm and threw him off. Magnus pushed off the ground to go after him once more, when strong arms came from behind and held him down. 

"Magnus, Stop", he heard Alec's soothing voice say.

He turned around to look at Alec's beautiful hazel eyes. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Sebastian sitting up.

"Let me go.", Magnus fought against Alec's strong grip, "I'm gonna kill that bastard", he tried to get away from Alec, unsuccessfully.

"Calm down, Magnus", Alec said, his voice firm yet soft.

Magnus turned around, panting. He had a swollen bloody lower lip, but that was all the bruise that he had. Sebastian, on the other hand, not so much. It appeared as if Magnus had did a number on his face. There were bruises all over, purple, red and blue in color.

Sebastian laughed out loud. He said, breathing irregularly, "You're going crazy, Magnus....just like your parents. Runs in the family or what?", he spat out some blood. "Your parents were crazy enough to kill each other in anger...and I see no difference in you. You belong in a Psychiatric ward...not here. How long is it gonna be until it isn't me that you are hurting? Until it is poor little Clary or that heck of a nerd or even worse..." he smirked "What'll you do if it's pretty boy here?", gesturing to Alec.

Alec saw Magnus falter.

Magnus composed himself and spoke, "You can't hurt me by making snide comments about my family. Not when it comes to Clary. My parents did not kill each other. They were probably murdered by a psychopath like you....I know that and THAT is enough for me"

He looked at Sebastian intently, "Alexander might have saved you today. But I'll make you regret ever touching Clary."

Magnus stormed off.

Alec stood at the spot for a moment, before Sebastian looked at him , "Not gonna go after your boyfriend?"

Alec glared at Sebastian angrily before leaving the room.

He thought about all the stuff that Sebastian said to Magnus. All the bad stuffs. If Alec was in Magnus's place, he would have freezed at the spot. Alec had been through some rough stuff with his father...But whatever he went through wouldn't even come close to all that Magnus had dealt with.

Alec had expected Magnus to let Sebastian get into his head. Not because he thought Magnus was weak but because he believed that it was okay to not be okay. Instead, Magnus had told Sebastian to suck it. He was so proud of how Magnus handled it.

But, there was a part of him that felt that Magnus did believe what Sebastian had told him and just hadn't let it on. Alec seriously hoped that Magnus didn't, for a second, think that he was mentally unstable.

He saw Magnus wiping Clary's tears away while she touched his lower lip, scolding Magnus for going after Sebastian like that. Simon sat to the left of Clary holding her hand, rubbing circles comfortingly.

He saw the kind of love they had for each other. They believed that the other deserved the world and fiercely protected each other. The friendship they had, it was heartwarming. The way they cared for each other.....was beautiful...mystical.

"Hey", Jace slapped Alec's shoulder, lightly. "Some of the students told Simon that Clary was crying. He came here almost as soon as you left. Hasn't left her side since."

Isabelle came up to stand near Alec, "You know, today was a big deal for him. Said so himself. But he left the equipment and everything as such and rushed to her....." She took a deep breath "Why is she crying, anyway?"

"Yeah....What happened?", Jace asked, worried.

"I'll explain everything once we get home, okay?", Alec assured, his eyes not once leaving the trio.

The way that Magnus didn't give a damn about Sebastian's emotional taunts or physical assaults, just to get justice for Clary. The way Clary didn't care about getting revenge on Sebastian just to make sure Magnus wouldn't get hurt. The way Simon dropped everything that was important to him just to tend to Clary.

That's when Alec realised that he wanted these people in his life. He, Jace and Izzy would be the three luckiest people alive if they had Magnus, Clary and Simon in their lives. 

Alec wasn't planning on letting these wonderful, caring people out of his life, anytime soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me guys know about it !!!


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Clary, Simon, Alec, Jace and Isabelle return from the party to their respective houses and talk.
> 
> Or
> 
> I write shitty chapter summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 done !!! I'm sorry if it's not good. Bear with me..

“I want to punch him.”, Simon growled.  
  
“I already did, Si.”, Magnus said, helping Clary up.  
  
“I still want to”, Simon murmured.  
  
“Okay, as much as I’d like to let you, More the injury to that face, more you incur the wrath of the sheriff. So, No, Simon.”, Clary said, firmly.  
  
She lifted Magnus’s right hand to her eye level. It was swollen and bruised. Hitting Sebastian had take its own toll on Magnus’s hand. She looked forth and back between his eyes and his hand. Magnus understood what she was thinking and smiled, sheepishly.  
  
She, in turn, glared at him.

Magnus said, “It’s nothing…. really. Doesn’t even hurt.”  
  
She continued to glare at him. Magnus trained his eyes on his shoes, not being able to look Clary in the eye, when she was angry at him.  
  
“Okay, maybe a little.”  
  
When Magnus saw through the corner of his eyes that she was still glaring, he said, “Look, I’ll put ice on it as soon as we go home. Now, please stop looking at me like that.”  
  
Simon moved away from them and stepped towards Isabelle, Alec and Jace who were a few feet away from them, giving Clary space and privacy.  
  
Alec looked at Magnus and Clary who were leaving the room, who didn’t even wait to say bye. But Alec totally understood. The last thing Clary probably wanted was to be surrounded by random people. He also understood that Magnus wanted to be there for Clary, that being the reason he left with Clary. But he couldn’t help but feel sad that he didn’t get to bid Magnus bye or goodnight, for that matter.  
  
As soon as Simon came upto them, Alec asked, “Is she okay?”  
  
“She’s shaken up….But she will be okay”, Simon  put his hands into his jean pockets, “We are gonna head back home…You guys can stay, if you want to, I guess.”  
  
“No. Actually, we were thinking about leaving, too.”, Jace said.  
  
Simon shrugged, “We’ll see you guys tomorrow, then.”  
  
Alec and Jace nodded.  
  
Simon turned towards Isabelle. “Night, Iz”. He put on a winning smile, looking at her.  
  
“Goodnight”, Isabelle said, biting her lip, shyly.  
  
Jace looked back and forth from Simon to Isabelle. He looked at Alec, almost as if he was expecting some sort of explanation. Alec caught his eyes, and rolled his eyes, shrugging.   
  
Simon stepped back, still looking at Isabelle. He smiled once again, before turning around and leaving.  
  
Isabelle turned around to the sight of Jace looking at her, expectantly. “What??”  
  
Jace shook his head, “I should be asking you that. I have loads of questions. But for now, I’m content knowing Clary will be ok. So, let’s just go home.”, and left the room.  
  
Isabelle linked her arm through Alec’s and they followed after Jace.  
  
“So, did you have fun tonight?”, Izzy asked Alec.  
  
Alec looked at her, as though someone hit her in the head, hard.  
  
“With Magnus, I mean?”, Izzy corrected immediately.  
  
Alec thought about all that happened since he came to the party. All that happened before things went haywire. About Kaelie. About how happy Magnus was when Alec defended him. About telling him about Izzy’s crush. About dancing with him. About wanting to kiss him. A smile formed on his lips. He turned to Izzy, his lips stretched into a shy grin.  
  
“Yeah…I did.”  
  
Isabelle looked at Alec’s face and it brought happiness to her own face, seeing Alec smile.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
“I don’t wanna go home. My mom will know that I’ve been crying the moment I set foot into house, that is, if she doesn’t figure it out the second she opens the door.”, Clary said, as the trio reached the lawn of her house.  
  
“You don’t have a choice, biscuit. It’s a school night, there’s no way your mom will let you sleepover at Simon’s or with me. To top it, she knows we went to a party. She won’t rest till you are curled up, sleeping in your own bed.”, Magnus told her.  
  
“Can you guys stay tonight? I don’t really want to alone.”, Clary looked at Magnus and Simon, hopefully.

“Of course. Did you really think that we were going to go back to our houses?”, Simon said.  
  
Clary smiled at him, as their feet put them right in front of the door. Magnus and Simon dreaded knocking the door, because they knew that Jocelyn would begin to interrogate them if Clary doesn’t answer her questions.

Simon backed up a few steps only to be pushed by Magnus to the front again. He gulped, before knocking the door twice.  
  
They waited for a moment before they heard Jocelyn open the door.  
  
“Hey kids. How was the part- Oh My God!! Clary, why are your eyes so red? Have you been crying?”, Jocelyn said, her voice panicky.  
  
Clary immediately looked at Magnus, as if to say _I told you so_.  
  
She sighed, “I’m fine. Now, please move. You’re blocking the way.”  
  
Jocelyn moved to the side, letting the three of them in. Clary stood facing her, “Look, I’m just tired. Can we talk tomorrow?”  
  
Clary didn’t even wait for Jocelyn to reply. She had already started climbing the stairs.  
  
Jocelyn crossed her arms and turned towards Simon and Magnus.  
  
“What the hell happened?”, she asked Simon.  
  
“Nothing…Everything’s f-fine. Clary is…..fine, t-too.”, he replied, stuttering.  
  
Jocelyn glared at him, while he wiggled under her piercing stare.  
  
“Really?”, she challenged. “I’m not stupid, Simon. I noticed her red eyes, your nervous behavior…. And Don’t even think that I didn’t notice that Magnus’s hand is swollen and that he’s been trying to hide it from me from the second he entered the house.”  
  
Magnus stared at her, his mouth open wide. He froze when Jocelyn turned her attention to him.  
  
“It’s nothing…I just fell down. You know, how clumsy I am.”, Magnus blabbed, in a state of agitation.  
  
“People fall flat on their face, Magnus. They don’t injure just their hand. Did you get in a fight with someone?”, she asked, her posture stiff.  
  
“N-No…I didn’t”  
  
“He didn’t”, Simon inserted, hoping to somehow convince Jocelyn.  
  
Jocelyn marched towards Magnus, “Then what is your valid explanation for this?” She took Magnus’s hand and raised it. The sudden and rough movement sent a jolt of pain through his arm, making him wince.  
  
Jocelyn closed her eyes for a second, sighing. When she opened them, there was no anger. Only compassion.  
  
“I’ll go get some ice for your hand.”, she said, before towards the dining room.  
  
Simon and Magnus looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief at the same time.  
  
“You should go upstairs. Be with Clary…I don’t like her being alone, especially now.”, Magnus breathed out.  
  
Simon nodded, before looking in the direction that Jocelyn went. He then turned his eyes to Magnus, “Good Luck with the protective mama bear.”  
  
He patted Magnus on the back, before taking the steps to Clary’s room.  
  
Magnus dropped down on the couch and scanned his hand. A blood clot covered the skin over his knuckles. He sighed, contemplating what to say to Jocelyn.  
  
__________________  
  
  
Simon knocked on Clary's door, slowly. "Clary, it's me."

He heard her say, "Come in."

He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Clary sat in front of her dressing table removing whatever makeup she had on and whatever was smudged on her face after all that crying. He smiled at her, when she caught his eyes through the mirror.

"Why'd you knock?", Clary asked, dropping her hands to her lap.

"Huh?", Simon blinked, clueless..

"You knocked. You never knock. Mag does, usually because he says that I might be naked, for all he knows. But you have never done that.", Clary explained, moving the tissue to below her eyes.

"Well, We've been friends for a long time...I don't remember knocking as a child and I didn't feel the need to do it, even as a teenager, I guess. But I will, if that's what you want."

"Don't fret. I don't want you to knock.", Clary said, smiling at the memory of little Simon dashing into her room, waving around an action figure in the air.

Simon moved to her left and stood. He looked around the room, "Clary?", He called out.

"Hmm?", Clary hummed, not looking at him.

"You are pretending to be fine, so Magnus doesn't maim Sebastian and get into trouble. But you aren't....fine, I mean."

Clary's hands froze on her face, her eyes immediately, dropping down.

"You can talk to me..You don't have to put up a facade in front of me...It's not healthy to keep things bottled up, Clary." He heard a sob rip out of her which made him want to cry. But he didn't. Clary needed a pillar of support and Simon intended to be just that.

He put his hand on her shoulder, to provide comfort.

Clary composed herself, "He told me that he loved me. I didn't say it back, though..And he behaved like a total gentleman saying that he's ready to wait for me and that I could say it back, whenever I wanted to. After that, we were just making out. No big deal, It wasn't like it was the first time we were making out or something. And then....things got....intense. He tried to...get more intimate. I tried to get him to stop. But he just kept on whispering in my ear that he was going to make me feel so good.", She said, disgust evident in her voice.

"I pushed him off of me, when he paid no heed to what I said...and...I have never seen him as angry as he was that minute. He yelled that the only reason he started this relationship was so he could have sex with me.", She said, a single tear escaping her eye.

Simon squeezed her shoulder, his own eyes watering.

"He..uh..tried to have sex with me, once before. I t-told him I wasn't ready. Which is probably why he said the L-word, tonight. He probably thought that I would...get naked with him if I thought he l-loved me.", She said, completely breaking down, now. Simon bent down, in a flash, and hugged her. She held him tightly, crying hysterically.

"I actually liked him, Si.", She said, the pain in her voice piercing through Simon's heart.

"I'm so sorry, Clary", he said, realising that his own cheeks were wet with tears.

"It's gonna be okay. Sebastian will pay for what he did to you, I swear......Everything will be alright.Just don't let Sebastian break your trust in yourself...or your belief in love."

He cupped her face and looked her in the eye, "One day, you will meet a man who will treat the very ground you walk on as sacred...Until then, Hold on, Clary."

Clary nodded, teary-eyed.

Simon kissed her forehead, pulling her into a hug again. He buried a side of his face in her hair as Clary cried into his arms. At that moment, Simon vowed to never let anyone hurt Clary again. He would do everything in his power, to make sure of that.

"I'm never letting anyone hurt you again.", He whispered, hugging her tight.

Clary hugged him back, finding solace in Simon's words.

_______________________

Jace knocked on the door, again.

"It's half past 9. Mom must be upstairs with Max, reading to him.", Izzy sighed, settling down on the porch.

"And Dad isn't home, either, I guess", Jace said, impatiently.

"That's definitely not a bad thing.", Alec snickered.

"It is a bad thing. We're locked out of our house. Mom can't hear us if she's in Max's room. His room is, like, in another part of the house.", Jace grumbled.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Stop your whining, Jace. It's annoying on multiple levels."

Alec took out his phone, and scrolled through the contacts...till he reached 'M'. He called his mom, whose phone rang for two times before she picked up.

"Hey, sweetie", Maryse whispered.

"Why are you whispering?", Alec asked.

"Give me a minute...", She whispered again.

Alec waited, as he was instructed to. Jace nudged him, demanding to know what what was going on. Alec looked at him, annoyed before signaling him to stay quiet.

"Hey, sweetie.", Maryse said, this time not whispering.

"I was in Max's room and he had just fallen asleep..I didn't want to wake him. That's why..", she continued, her voice full of glee, just like always. That's just how his mother was. Regardless of how she was feeling, she would always pretend to be happy for the sake of her children. She was a selfless human being and Alec was proud to be her son.

"Well, we're waiting outside. Can you come downstairs and open the door?", Alec said, stuffing his free hand in the jeans pocket.

"What..?? How long have you been waiting?", She said, the happiness in her voice completely vanished.

Alec frowned at the change, "for about 5 minutes."

"Six", Jace interrupted, "It was Five minutes, a minute ago."

Alec stared at him, scrunching his face. "Mom, please open the door..I can't take even a second more of Jace's nonsense."

Jace scowled at him, once he cut the call.

A few seconds passed, before they heard the click of the door. Jace entered, straight away. Alec offered Isabelle his hand. She took it and stood up on her feet. Izzy crossed the threshold of the house, Alec following after.

"Do you guys want something to eat?", Maryse asked them.

"No, mommy", Izzy said.

"I'm good", Jace replied.

Alec looked at Maryse, before turning towards Jace and Isabelle. "Why don't you guys go upstairs? I'll get a quick snack and join you.", Alec said to them.

"Sure", Isabelle said, while Jace simply shrugged. They headed upstairs.

"What would you like to eat?", Maryse asked, starting to walk towards the kitchen.

Alec held her hand, stopping her, "I'm not hungry. I only said that to get Izzy and Jace upstairs. I wanted to ask you something.", Alec explained.

Maryse looked at him, expecting.

"Your voice lost its life by the end of the phone call. What happened, mom?", Alec asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, Alec.", Maryse replied.

"Mom..", Alec said, not giving up.

Maryse let out a long sigh. Her voice was a whisper again when she said, "Your father is home."

Alec glowered for a minute before totally understanding what she said. And when he did understand, he was so damn angry, "You mean, he's in the house, he heard Jace knocking and he _deliberately_ ignored us?", Alec said, raising his voice.

"Maybe he didn't hear", Maryse whispered.

"Are you seriously defending him? Mom, his office is literally 10 feet away from the door and Jace was knocking so loud, the neighbors probably heard it.", Alec yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Alec"

Before Alec could reply, she said, "I understand you're furious. But as long as you live under this roof, it's best not to provoke him."

Alec looked at her, not wanting to accept that what she said was 100 percent true. Robert was that cruel.

She cupped his face, "I'm sorry it's this way, sweetie."

Alec let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

He closed his eyes, when his mom pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now, go on upstairs.. Don't Tell your siblings about this, ok?", Maryse asked, still cupping his face.

"Yeah...", Alec said, his voice so low.

She let go of his face, smiling at him, before heading to the kitchen

Alec climbed the stairs, annoyed at his father. Robert was a bad man, involved in a lot of shady stuff. Infact, he wasn't even sure his business was legal. Sure, the Lighwood and Wayland enterprises were renowned but Alec still had his suspicions. Robert had put Alec through hell when he came out of the closet. That was when a rift cracked open between them.

And so far, the rift has done nothing but widen.

He opened the door to his bedroom, and found Jace and Isabelle already sitting on the bed. He removed his jacket and flung it at Jace's face, who caught it effortlessly and threw it behind him, on the bed.

He settled on his study table while his sister and brother looked at him, expecting.

"What?", He asked.

"You said you will tell us what happened to Clary once we get home.", Jace said.

Alec sighed, before telling them in brief what happened. He left out Sebastian taunting Magnus, he didn't know why.

When he finished, Jace and Isabelle were fuming with anger.

"That asshole", Jace said, spite covering her voice.

"Clary seems like a good girl...She didn't deserve this", Isabelle frowned.

"No one deserves to be almost raped, Izzy", Jace yelled.

"Jace, calm down, ok? You're going to wake Max.", Alec said, firmly.

Jace sighed, "I'm sorry...I just...I don't know why I feel so angry about this."

Alec looked at his face and then at the ground, "Which actually brings me to a question I have been wanting to ask.", He leaned forward, "Do you like Clary?"

Jace's eyes widened so much that Alec thought for a second that they were going to fall out of his eye sockets.

"Cause' I noticed how your face fell when she told that she had a boyfriend, earlier this night."  
  
Jace lowered his head," I don't know, man. She's smart and sweet and pretty. I liked spending time with her today. It's like....she gets me, i can't really explain right. Look, Whether I like her like that or not, I sure as hell will not stand by watching as some asshole hurts her."  
  
"Sounds like Jace is planning on punching Sebastian", Izzy sang.  
  
"NO..Jace don't even think about it. We're new here, We don't wanna draw attention to us...", Alec warned.  
  
Jace rolled his eyes, then said, "I think I do...like Clary."  
  
"Wow, Jace Wayland actually has feelings. Check it out.", Isabelle laughed. Jace smiled at her, and put his hand over her hair to ruffle it, knowing Izzy hates it.  
  
"Not the hair", Isabelle ducked away from Jace. All of them laughed, happily.  
  
"So, Iz.....You like Simon, huh?", Jace teased.  Izzy seemed excited to answer the question. She said, "Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Uh...Who would?", Jace smirked. Izzy replied, laughing, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"I do like him. I mean, he's smart and funny....cute, too", she bit her lip, smiling, "He is the first guy who likes spending time with me, for me, not because I'm hot or pretty."  
  
"So, you find Simon attractive because he doesn't think you're attractive?", Alec raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No, you dumbass. I know for a fact that he finds me attractive.", She turned to Jace, "Do you remember? This morning, when the teacher first introduced us to them, what Simon did?"  
  
Jace nodded, laughing. Izzy turned to Alec, "So, it goes like this...Teacher said, 'Simon, meet Isabelle Lightwood'. He took one look at me, dazedly and said, 'Hot'... in front of the whole classroom", Izzy giggled, "Jace cleared his throat loud, and Simon came to his senses and said, 'the weather...it's hot'. It was so freaking adorable."  
  
"Pathetic, if you ask me.", Jace countered.  
  
"Well, no one asked you.", Izzy shot back.  
  
"Alright, shut up both of you.", Alec rolled his eyes.  
  
Jace and Isabelle looked at each other, suddenly like they both, just then, remembered something and as if whatever they had remembered respectively was the same.  
  
Alec inspected them, doubtfully. They both turned to Alec, a cunning look in their eye.  
  
"So, bro......", Isabelle said, smiling teasingly, while Jace looked on, giving similar expressions.  
  
"What do you both want?", Alec said, leaning back in his chair, slowly.  
  
"Well, it hardly seems fair that we are the only ones doing the talking...So, it's your turn to spill up, Alec.", Jace grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Seriously Alec? We're talking about.....drumroll.....Magnus.", Isabelle spoke, excitedly.  
  
Immediately, a small brush crept onto Alec's cheeks. "OMG!! Look at him. He is blushing.", Izzy cried out.  
  
Alec looked down, to compose himself. "Alec and Magnus...sitting in a tree..", Jace started.  
  
"Alright, enough. I like him, so what?, Alec said, still smiling wide.  
  
"Details, big bro", Izzy said, eagerly.  
  
"Listen, Magnus has a complicated past. His parents...they were killed, recently."   
  
Isabelle gasped, while Jace stared at Alec. Alec continued, "So, I want to take my time with him. To get to know him well.....what he likes and what he doesn't. I want to know everything about him. I know I can't expect him to share everything with me, immediately...But I'm ready to wait, if that's what it takes."  
  
Izzy nodded, understanding, "Poor Magnus...", she said.  
  
"I almost forgot", Alec said, "Don't even thinking about going to Magnus and offering sympathy. He made it clear, he didn't want to be a pity case anymore.....I think he wants to move on from the incident, but something is stopping him from doing that. It irks me, not knowing what is going on in his head, regarding the incident."  
  
"Give it some time, bro. I'm sure Magnus likes you as well. So, he'll tell you..eventually", Jace said.  
  
Alec offered a small smile. Isabelle grinned, before moving towards the door. "Goodnight, you annoying idiots."  
  
"Love you, too, Iz", Jace and Alec said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Jace got up, yawning.  
  
"Night, Alec", he said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Night, Jace......and shut the door behind you.", Alec said, when he noticed his door had been left open.  
  
Alec fell down on his head, not bothering to change. He closed his eyes, The image of Magnus pouting flashed through his mind. Alec opened his eyes, biting his lips, smiling profusely.  
  
_"You're so gone, already, Lightwood_ ", Alec said aloud to himself. He turned the light switch off, turning around in the bed. He pulled his quilt around him, snuggling inside and fell asleep, peacefully.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


Magnus sat quietly, beside Jocelyn, pressing an ice pack over his fingers, occasionally removing it on the account of not being able to take the chillness. It had been over 10 minutes since she first gave him the ice pack and sat next to him. She hadn’t even said a word to him, since. Magnus was enjoying the silence, actually. It gave him time to ponder over what lies to say, even though he felt bad about having to lie to her. As much as Magnus wanted to tell her what happened, he knew that it was Clary’s choice whether or not to tell Jocelyn.  
  
Even if Magnus told her, what good will it bring? Sure, she could take it to the court and try to get Sebastian to pay. But his father was the sheriff and Magnus was sure that he would do something, _anything_ to save his own son.  


Magnus closed his eyes, confused. “What’s wrong, kiddo? Does it hurt?”, Jocelyn’s concerned voice reached his ears.  
  
“Not much”, Magnus exhaled.  
  
“Magnus…..What actually happened? To Clary?”, Jocelyn asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Magnus sighed, hesitating.  
  
“She is my daughter, Magnus. I need to know if something’s wrong with her…or you, for that matter.”, she said, slowly.  
  
Magnus brought himself to look at her. He pursed his lips, for a second and then said, “Sebastian and Clary broke up.”  
  
Jocelyn’s eyes widened.  
  
“He hurt her. So, she broke it off.”, Magnus said, looking at his fist, before looking her in the eye, again, “That’s why she was crying….She was upset. And I got angry at Sebastian for hurting her. So…..I punched him. Several times.”  
  
Jocelyn’s eyes widened even more.  
  
“You what??”, Jocelyn said, her voice loud.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mrs.F”, Magnus mumbled, lowering his gaze.  
  
“Magnus, how could you? He’s the sheriff’s son.”  
  
“I don’t care. I will fight anyone who dares hurt my biscuit, even he is the devil himself.”  
  
“What did he do, so bad that you felt the need to hurt him, Magnus?”  
  
Magnus stared at her, mouth half-open.  
  
He bit his lip and answered, “I don’t think it’s my place to tell…”  
  
Jocelyn sighed and pressed her palms on her forehead. Magnus felt guilty about not telling her, but he was right – it wasn’t his secret to reveal.  
  
She said, “Sebastian is not going to be the last person to break her heart, Magnus. She will go through multiple heartbreaks before she finds _the one_ for her. You can’t just go punching everyone she dates, if they break up.”  
  
_Watch me_ , Magnus thought.  
  
“As much as it makes me happy to know that my daughter has a knight-in-shining-armor in her best friend, you are like a son to me, too. I don’t want you making enemies, trying to defend her, alright?”. She said, looking at him, now, her voice serious and grateful.  
  
Magnus glanced at her. He could tell that she meant what she said. He bit his lip and nodded. Jocelyn let out a relieved sigh.  
  
She ruffled his hair, softly and got up.  
  
“By the way, the next time you don’t want me to prod, try not letting Simon answer my questions. His nervousness gives it all away.”, Jocelyn smiled.  
  
Magnus smiled sheepishly, “Point noted.”  
  
“Goodnight, Magnus.”  
  
“Goodnight, Mrs.F”  
  
Jocelyn strolled off to her room. Magnus looked down at his fist, the swelling had reduced. Not much but better considering how it was before.  
  
He stood up, holding the ice pack to his hand. He climbed the stairs, and opened the room knob with difficulty.  
  
He saw that Clary was already sleeping, she hadn’t even bothered to change her clothes. Simon sat near the bed, holding her hand.  
  
Magnus signaled for Simon to come out of the room. Simon, gently, entangled his fingers from hers. Clary shifted a bit and turned to the other side, her back towards Simon, who tiptoed towards Magnus so as to not wake Clary.  
  
Simon closed the door behind him, softly. Magnus told him all that happened with Clary’s mom and warned Simon not to tell her anything else….atleast not until they’ve spoken to Clary about what exactly to tell her mother. Simon seemed to understand and nodded quickly.  
  
“You sleepy?”, Magnus asked him.  
  
“A little. Why?”, Simon said.  
  
Magnus wanted to talk to Simon about Isabelle and ask him if he liked her like that. But he decided to put it off. He could always ask Simon, the next day. Besides, Simon stuttered when he was fully awake and Magnus wasn’t really interested in finding out how half-sleepy Simon would react. So he said, “Nothing.”  
  
“Shit. I almost forgot…I’ll be inside in a minute. Let me inform my mom that I’m spending the night here.”, Simon said, pulling his phone out immediately.  
  
Magnus only then realized that he hadn’t informed Raphael. “Si, take my phone, too. Text Raph that I’m staying here.”  
  
Magnus placed the ice pack, steady, over his right hand while he fumbled to find the phone while also making sure that the ice pack didn’t fall down. He took it out and handed it to Simon and entered the room, immediately opening the wardrobe.  
  
He took a T-Shirt and his PJs, before hopping into the bathroom. Simon was still on the phone outside the room, when Magnus came out, changed into night clothes.  
  
Magnus settled on the bed next to Clary, who lay facing him. He brushed away a strand of red hair from her forehead. Clary snuggled closer to him, such that her head was now on Magnus’s chest. Magnus slightly shifted on the bed, finding a comfortable position and wrapped his left arm around Clary. She nestled even more into Magnus, who now lay staring at the ceiling.  
  
He wasn’t sure how his day had taken a drastic turn from being happy to almost wanting to kill Sebastian. The day had started out like every other school day, but today was definitely special. He had met Alexander Lightwood, today. Magnus smiled, at the thought of the hazel-eyed beauty. Magnus had felt an immediate connection to him and something told him that he was gonna fall heads over heels for him with every passing moment that he spent with Alec.  
  
He remembered how Alec had flirted with him, this morning.

_I think you like the idea of me being your boyfriend. I think I’d like that, too._

The words echoed in Magnus’s mind, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, even now... Alec Lightwood was surely something else entirely.  After what happened with his parents and…. Camille, Magnus didn’t trust people enough to open upto them. But something about Alec was drawing him in, he wasn’t sure how long he could fight it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to fight it. Magnus felt at ease with Alec, and that made him want to share his past with Alec…to tell him about Camille, too. But something stopped him from doing that – whether it was the fear of getting rejected or the fear of being judged, he didn’t know.  
  
Everything that Sebastian said came rushing back to Magnus at once. His parents didn’t kill each other…. Or at least, that’s what Magnus thought. His parents had been fighting a lot, for a few days. Their fights were so loud that even the neighbors came knocking doors to check if they were okay.  
  
_If only I hadn’t been that wasted, maybe I could’ve saved them_ , Magnus thought, filled with guilt.  
  
That day…. The day his parents were murdered….. The day Camille left him…  
  
Magnus had often wished for a rewind button, to go back to that wretched day. Magnus could’ve prevented what happened, he had every chance to. Magnus blamed himself for everything that went wrong that single day.  
  
A single day that changed his life, entirely.  
  
He knew a part of what Sebastian said was true…. His anger was increasing more and more, with each day. He was becoming unpredictable. Magnus gulped, at thought of hurting Clary or Simon.  
  
_What’ll you do if it’s pretty boy here?,_ He heard Sebastian’s disgusting voice in his mind.  
  
Magnus knew he shouldn’t let Sebastian get into his mind, with his taunts. If he did, it would be a victory for Sebastian because that’s what Sebastian had tried to do, all along. But he couldn’t help but shiver at thought of ever hurting Alexander…He knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to Alec.  
  
He closed his eyes, sighing. He felt sleepy and he was surprised that his mind was able to shut itself off, when Magnus was doing some serious, damaging thinking.  
  
The last thing he remembered was laying his cheek over Clary’s hair, before sleep finally tugged him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know if you liked it, guys...  
> The whole Magnus thinking at the end...I put it there cause' there's a lot of stuff about Magnus to come in the upcoming chapters...Sorry, if it's messy or not intriguing. All I can tell now is that, Magnus has a whole past including Camille and his parents, all on that one day...I can't wait to write Magnus telling Alec and Alec providing him comfort..., which i assure will come within a few chapters..
> 
> Anyway, that's it..See you in a few days with a new chapter.


	9. Morning Sunshine

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE"

Alec groaned, rubbing his eyes. He heard someone shouting downstairs.

"WE CAN'T LET ANYONE FIND OUT ABOUT THIS"

He sat up, slowly, wondering who was yelling. His bedside clock showed 5:30 AM. He craned his neck from right to left, stretching his hands. A yawn escaped his mouth.

He heard the voice clearly this time, now that he was awake.

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME."

It was Robert's voice. He frowned. It wasn't enough that this man almost made Alec hate himself for being himself, now he was disturbing Alec's sleep, too. What was he doing, shouting this loud in the wee hours of the morning? Alec got out of the bed, slowly and moved to open his bedroom door, peeking outside.

He descended two steps down the stairs, and sneaked a look, down. He saw Robert pacing downstairs.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THE BOY."

Alec narrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what Robert was talking about.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE THE MISTAKE OF LEAVING THEIR KID. DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES."

Robert cut the call, and went inside his office. Alec held the staircase railing, thinking.

_What was that_ _all_ _about?_

He came back to his room and sat on the bed. He wasn't able to fall asleep, so he decided to change into tracksuit and go jogging. He went down the stairs, stealthily, so as to not let Robert know that he was awake.

He closed his house door, slowly. He plugged in his earphones and started running.

'Talk dirty' by Jason Derulo started playing. Alec didn't know the Alicante inside out yet, so he ran through random streets, trying to memorize the way back and exploring. He reached a lake after many minutes of jogging.The first orange hued rays kissed the surface of the lake, which was beautiful in the dawn light. The lake lay without a ripple in its blue clear surface. Alec removed his earphones, looking in awe, dazed by its beauty.

He was so distracted by the sight that he, at first, didn't notice the figure sitting on one of the benches around the lake. It was him. Magnus.

Alec smiled, subconsciously at the sight of Magnus's peaceful face. Magnus snapped his head up and took in Alec. He grinned at Alec, waving to him. Alec waved back. Magnus patted on the bench, next to him, gesturing Alec to come sit with him.

Alec smiled wide, walking towards Magnus.

"Hi", Magnus said, shyly.

Alec grinned, "Good morning."

"Morning", Magnus replied. Alec noticed Magnus was still in yesterday's clothes.

"What are you doing up this early? I know you weren't jogging.", Alec said, gesturing to Magnus's attire.

Magnus laughed, "Well...uh...Simon pushed me out of the bed...and I couldn't fall asleep again."

"He...pushed you out of the bed??", Alec asked, puzzled, sitting down, next to Magnus.

"Actually, me and Clary were sleeping next to each other..So I'm guessing he..., somehow, wedged his way between us and kept shifting on the bed, till he pushed me onto the ground. He's a restless sleeper."

Alec looked at Magnus, trying to stifle his laughter.

"You can laugh, Alexander. You look like you're gonna burst a vein or something.", Magnus said, looking down.

Alec laughed out loud, not being able to contain it, anymore.

Magnus laughed with him and continued once Alec stopped laughing, "As I was saying, I couldn't sleep again,not that there was any place on the bed, anyway...Simon hogged it, entirely. I just couldn't....So, I came here. This place gives off some serious peaceful vibes. I usually come here, when I want to be alone."

Alec's face fell, "Oh... I'll leave, then."

Magnus immediately turned towards him, "What? I didn't mean it like that, Alexander."

"Are you sure? I can leave, if you want to be alone for a while.", Alec blabbered.

"Alexander...I want you to stay.", Magnus re-affirmed, a smile on his face.

Alexander let out a breath and said, "Okay."

Magnus turned to face the lake. Alec sat staring at Magnus's face. His beautiful Asian features. His sharp cheekbones. The blush on his cheeks when he realized that Alec was shamelessly admiring him, from head to toe.

Magnus dropped his head down, under Alec's stare. Alec internally smiled at Magnus's shyness. To make sure Magnus doesn't feel embarrassed, Alec changed the topic, "So....uh..What is this place?"

Magnus seemed happy to answer the question, "This is...umm..Lake Lyn. It's referred to by many names. Mortal mirror or Lake of dreams or Mirror of dreams...Mirror lake."

"That's quite a few names.", Alec chuckled.

"Myth has it that the angel Raziel rose from here.", Magnus said, looking at the clear water.

Alec said, "Wow. That's some myth....The lake is so beautiful and uncontaminated."

Magnus replied, "Yeah, it is...We are supposed to volunteer once in every 2 months for a clean-up campaign."

"Oh..", Alec said, "No wonder it's clean."

"Besides, I don't think anyone has the heart to dump waste in here...The lake's so mesmerising, you know.", Magnus shrugged.

Alec nodded, "Your hand appears better."

Magnus immediately looked down at his fist, "Yeah...I put some ice on it."

Alec paused for a minute, looking down, "Is Clary fine?"

Magnus's face fell. He sighed, "She will be..I'm sure she cried her heart out to Simon, which is why she was able to sleep the whole night, without nightmares or anything.", Magnus paused, "She has to be."

"Time heals all.", Alec said.

"Time heals nothing. It just replaces memories.", Magnus sighed.

Alec kept quiet, unable to say anything.

"What are you guys going to do?", Alec asked. Magnus looked at him, confused.

"About Sebastian?", Alec clarified, "Clary can press charges against him."

"It wouldn't matter. His father is the sheriff and I seriously doubt he would let his son go to jail.", Magnus shrugged.

Alec let out a frustrated sigh. Magnus turned to Alec, "You were out jogging, weren't you?"

Alec nodded.

"Jogging, a habit of yours?", Magnus asked.

"Not really. I woke up early, too....", Alec contemplated whether or not to tell Magnus about the phone call, "My father...was on the phone with someone. He was yelling at someone about something, but his shouts woke me up, and like you, I could not fall asleep again...And here I am."

Magnus asked, "So, you don't jog?"

"It may not be a habit...but I do. How else do you think I maintain all of this?", Alec said gesturing to his abs.

Magnus laughed, Alec laughing along with him.

"Wait a minute...the way you say it sounds like you don't jog", Alec said.

"I don't jog or exercise.", Magnus laughed, "There's a reason why me, Clary and Simon always bonded. We hate anything and everything that makes us sweat."

"But Clary is thin...and Simon is... muscular"

"Clary and Simon are genetically fit...", Magnus said.

"How are you so well built, then?", Alec asked, rubbing his chin, pretending to think.

"I...uh...I dance.", Magnus said, timidly.

Alec took in what Magnus said, "Wait...So you are a professional dancer?"

"I took classes from when I was a child."

"Cool. What style?"

"Freestyle.", Magnus said, proudly.

"Dancing sounds like a passion of yours.", Alec said.

"It's like...When I'm dancing, I don't have to worry about anything.. I just feel....safe. I just do what I want to, not giving a damn about anything else. I feel... alive.", Magnus shrugged.

Alec smiled at how besotted Magnus appeared at the thought of dance.

"You sound like you really love it."

"Yeah...", Magnus said, "You know, infact, my biggest dream is to get into the Manhattan academy of performing arts."

"That's amazing.", Alec encouraged, but he frowned when he thought over all that Magnus said. Magnus had said he _took_ classes.

"Don't you mean, you _take_ classes?"

Magnus sighed, "I stopped taking classes after...."

Magnus didn't have to complete because Alec knew what he meant. _After his parents.._.

"I get it.", Alec said, sadly.

Magnus became glum. Alec tried to lighten the mood, "Wow...Magnus!! You must be so hard working and so good at dance... cause' have you seen your ripped muscles? They're to die for."

Magnus blushed, looking away immediately. He finally regained his composure.

"I have seen them, Alexander. Every single time I look in the mirror."

Only then did Alec realise how stupid what he said was. _Of course, he has seen his ripped muscles_ , Alec scowled in his mind. But it had done its job and Magnus was smiling, again. That's what mattered.

Alec let out a breath, wondering whether he should say what he wanted or not. He decided to finally just get out with it, "I hope you don't think I'm prying or something...But I really think you should continue to take classes, Magnus. Like, if dance is really your passion, don't let anything keep you from it. _Anything._ "

Magnus froze, staring straight ahead.

"I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have...", Alec said.

"It's fine.", Magnus's voice was so low. Magnus looked at his watch. It was 6:30 AM.

"I should get back. Clary and Simon will freak out if I'm not there when they wake up.", He said.

"You're not leaving because I said something.... inappropriate?", Alec asked, his voice panicky.

"Not at all.", Magnus said, getting up. He gave Alec, a reassuring smile.

Alec sighed, not wanting Magnus to leave. He somehow brought himself to say, "I'll see you at school, then."

"Yeah.", Magnus smiled. Alec got up, too.

Magnus slowly walked away from Alec, while Alec stood watching Magnus.

After a few minutes, Alec started jogging back to his home, again.

_____________________________

Magnus lifted the flower pot outside Clary's door, picking up the spare key he had used before to lock the door. He thought about what Alec had said. It's true...Dance was his passion...But after his parents, he just couldn't find a point to it. To wanting to be alive. He sighed and opened the door, being extra careful so as to not make a noise.

He walked up the stairs, delicately. He was just about to twist the door knob of Clary's room when his phone started ringing. At full Volume. Magnus immediately panicked and tried to turn it off when he realized that his phone wasn't on him. The sound was coming from inside the room. He remembered that he had given the phone to Simon last night asking him to message Raphael.

His phone stopped ringing as soon he opened the door. Clary stood with her back to him, with her phone pressed to her ear and his phone in her hand. She turned around when she heard Magnus shut the door. She let out a relieved sigh once her eyes fell on Magnus. She ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. Magnus wrapped his arms around her, shocked.

Clary pulled back and punched him in the stomach, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Magnus looked at her, holding his stomach, "Ouch!! Biscuit, that hurt."

"I woke up and you weren't here and I got shit-scared. Where did you go, idiot? Never heard of leaving a note?", Clary said, her voice shaky.

"I'm sorry, Clary..  
I forgot.", Magnus apologized, walking close to her.

Clary pushed him and turned away from him.

"Biscuit, I really forgot. I promise to leave a note the next time.", Magnus sighed.

Clary stood still, clenching her fists. Magnus turned his head to his right. Simon was still sleeping, his mouth open and drooling.

 _Eww_ , Magnus thought. He closed his eyes, wondering if he should kick Simon awake. Clary spoke, interrupting his thoughts, "You can't just disappear like that, Mag...I was so worried... I thought..something happened..to you. I thought Sebastian did something...or worse...the person who killed your parents...", Clary sobbed.

Magnus walked up to her, turning her around to face him. He cupped her face, "I'm so sorry, biscuit. I wasn't thinking. I promise, I won't make you worry like that anymore, ok?"

Clary nodded. Magnus kissed her forehead, "Now, how about you help me wake Simon?"

Clary laughed, sighing, "Pass."

"Oh..Come on, I can't wake him on my own. You know that.", Magnus said, waving his hands around in the air towards Simon.

"Alright...Come on.", Clary said. They both moved to stand on opposite sides of the bed.

Clary leaned closer to him, "Si...Wake up."

"We have to get ready for school, Simon.", She added. Magnus shook him, saying, "Get up, Si."

Simon groaned, burying his face in the pillow, not getting up.

Clary shouted, "SI!!", and was rewarded with a bedsheet being thrown on her face. She asked Magnus, "Water, then?"

Magnus thought about it for a second, "In a minute, if what I'm gonna do doesn't work, ok?"

Clary nodded, wondering what Magnus was going to do.

Magnus signalled her to stay quiet. He moved closer to Simon. He stopped right over Simon's ear and whispered, "Simon, Isabelle is here, watching you."

Simon shot upright, pushing Magnus onto the floor. Magnus started laughing, lying down. Clary looked at Simon, amused and started laughing as well. Simon looked around, searching for Isabelle, making Clary and Magnus laugh louder.

"That's a new effective wake-up call", Clary laughed.

Simon looked at her, annoyed and turned to Magnus, narrowing his eyebrows. Magnus tried to stifle his laugh, and failed at it miserably, laughing loud again.

"Now that we have got sleepy head here awake, let's get ready for school, shall we?", Clary threw the bedsheet back at Simon. It landed on his head.

Simon removed the bedsheet and yawned. Magnus got up from the ground.

"I hate you.", Simon said to Magnus.

"I know.", Magnus giggled.

Simon looked at Magnus's clothes, "Weren't you in pyjamas yesterday night?"

"I was...But I went out this morning and I couldn't just stroll the streets in my PJs..So I changed.", Magnus said, looking at Simon's disheveled hair.

Clary said, "Alright, who is gonna take a shower, first?"

"Shotgun.", Magnus said. He opened Clary's wardrobe and took out a towel. He took out a black leather Jean from his rack, and surfed for a plain t-shirt. Unable to find any, he moved to Simon's rack and picked out a aqua blue t-shirt. He went inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He quickly undressed, knowing Clary and Simon have to get ready, too. He stood under the shower head and turned the faucet. Steady, warm water fell on him. He felt his muscles relaxing. He closed his eyes, the water feeling good on his cold skin.

When he got out of the shower, Clary went in after him. Magnus saw that Simon was sitting in the same spot in which he was sitting before Magnus went. He threw his towel in Simon, "Hey... Lazybones. Get up...or I'm telling Izzy about your morning debacle."

Simon got up, immediately. Magnus laughed, "I was gonna tell her, anyway..."

Simon stared at Magnus, shaking his head violently, "Don't you dare tell her, Magnus."

They both heard water fall from the shower nozzle. Magnus moved closer to Simon, "So, you like her?"

Simon opened his eyes wide, "No, I don't."

"Yeah, right", Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Magnus, I love Maia, okay..Izzy is just a friend.", Simon said.

"Your actions speak different though, Si.", Magnus taunted. Simon glared, "Drop it."

Magnus moved away, "When you decide to talk, I'm here, buddy."

Simon started, picking out his clothes from Clary's closet, happy that Magnus hadn't prodded more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes.


	10. All in due time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the updates are very slow. But I have to prepare for med school and I'm trying to find more time to write. But, for now, I can update a chapter every 10 days. 
> 
> I apologise for any mistake in this chapter...

  
Magnus flung his bag over his shoulder, as he ran down the flight of stairs, followed by Clary and Simon. They saw Jocelyn downstairs, who laid out food for them on the dining table.

"Good Morning, kids.", Jocelyn said.

They smiled at her. Clary said, "Morning." Jocelyn turned to her, "Honey, you okay?"

"Yeah..., mom.",Clary replied, smiling at her, before settling down at the dining table.

"How's your hand, Magnus?", She asked.

"Better, Mrs. Fray.", Magnus said, nodding at her.

She smiled, relieved before ruffling Simon's hair, who  tried to duck and avoid her hand, unsuccessfully. She sat with them, at the table, all of them eating while making small conversation.

They soon left the house, Magnus, Simon and Clary boarding Simon's van. They reached the school and Magnus got out, shutting the door. Clary got out, too, while Simon, like the day before, drove away to park the van.

"Biscuit?", Magnus said, after a few minutes.

"Yeah?", She said.

"I want you to know that....if Sebastian so much as comes near you, you _can_ tell me."

Clary looked at him, wide eyed.

"You don't have to think that you are protecting me from him, by keeping it all to yourself.", Magnus continued.

Simon came back then, cutting off the conversation , along with  Alec and Isabelle.

Magnus opened his mouth, wide, looking at Alec. He looked like a Greek god in his grey T-shirt and tight black jeans. Magnus stood there, fixed at the spot, admiring Alec. His hair stood out, in spikes, all at the right spots. And Magnus stood, gaping, until Isabelle cleared her throat.

Magnus blinked, nervously, looking from left to right, trying to hide the fact that he had got caught staring at Alec. He risked a glance towards Alec, who was laughing, but Magnus noticed a small blush light up his cheeks, which brought the same to his own.

He ducked, avoiding all of their eyes.

"Hey, Magnus...", Isabelle teased.

Magnus whispered a 'hi', sheepishly. He was aware of Alec looking at him, a small grin etched on his face and his face burned red, more than ever before.

"Let's just go....to class.", Magnus said, trying not to stammer, focusing his gaze on his shoes.

Alec grinned at Magnus's shyness. Trying to help Magnus out, he added, "Yeah... It's getting late."

Isabelle immediately looked at him, understanding what he was doing. Alec looked away from her, towards Magnus, who smiled shyly at Alec, silently thanking him.

"Where's...uh.... Where's Jace?", Magnus said, still trying to get all the attention off of him.

"He left house early. Said something about joining the Lacrosse team or something.", Isabelle shrugged. The five of them walked to class, chitchatting, happily.

Alec sat adjacent to Magnus, with Clary, Simon and Isabelle taking seats in front of them. Jace entered the class, in a few minutes, all girls immediately swooning over him. Magnus noticed Kaelie, gawking at him, swirling a strand of hair in her fingers. He rolled his eyes, turning around and saw Alec looking at him, with his face propped up by his palms and his fingers curled over his cheeks. Magnus looked down, flushed. Because Alec was not just staring at him, he looked damn cute while doing so. He let his eyes wander up after a few seconds, only to realize that Alec was still staring at him.

Magnus looked Alec in the eye, losing himself in the hazel orbs. He parted his lips, dazed by Alec's beautiful face. And he thought for a split second that Alec's gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips. Magnus's eyes widened at the thought of Alec possibly wanting to kiss him.

The teacher entered the class and Magnus, thankful for the distraction, turned to the blackboard, trying to calm down his irregular breathing. Magnus let out a small laugh at the effect Alec had on him.

When the class got over, Magnus stood up, along with the others.

"We'll see you at lunch, then.", Clary said to him and Alec. She turned to Simon, who was looking at Isabelle. Isabelle, on the other hand, was unaware of this or if she was aware, she didn't showing it on her face.

"Si?", Clary said to the irresponsive boy, "Simon!!"

"Huh?", Simon said, turning away from Izzy, who was looking at him, now. But, then again, so was everyone.

Magnus smirked, knowingly. Simon averted his eyes to Magnus, alarmed. Wanting to tease him, Magnus said, "Hey, Isabelle....",  his eyebrows wiggling at Simon, showing that he was clearly excited about what he was going to say to Izzy.

She looked at Magnus, waiting for him to speak. Simon stood behind her, making random hand movements, shaking his head vigorously,  pleading him not to tell her about what happened the morning. An action which did not go missed by the others. Magnus stifled a laugh at the sight of  Simon's agitation, which caused Izzy to turn behind. Simon immediately pretended to be normal, scratching behind his ear, like he hasn't been drawing imaginary figures in the air for the past few seconds, dreading Magnus telling Isabelle.

Izzy turned back towards Magnus again, narrowing her eyebrows. Magnus, realising her confusion, said, "I love your outfit."

Izzy looked at herself, up and down, before smiling, "Thanks."

Simon let out a relieved sigh, causing Isabelle to turn toward him, again. His eyes widened, immediately, on being caught.

Izzy squinted her eyes, "Are you okay, Simon? You look flushed."

Simon stuttered, "Y-Yeah...I'm f-fine." Isabelle nodded slowly, unconvinced, turning around.

Magnus put his hand over his mouth, trying his best not to laugh at Simon's plight.

Simon glared at Magnus before looking at Clary, who shook her head, amused.

"It's getting late. We should go to class.", Clary said, feeling sorry for Simon.

Simon took the hint and basically dragged Clary along with the others from Magnus, leaving Magnus laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?", Alec asked,from near him. Since they had the next classes together, he had stayed back.

Magnus stopped laughing, after a few seconds, holding his stomach.

"Nothing... Simon's just paranoid."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry, Alexander. I don't think Simon wants me to speak about that to anyone. But....I can tell this...That it involves your sister.", Magnus gave a small smile.

"Okay, now I'm definitely curious. What about my sister?", Alec asked, shaking his head, smiling.

"Uh.... Don't tell Izzy, ok? But, I have a feeling that Simon reciprocates what she feels about him.", Magnus said, almost pleading.

"Oh...please. Izzy knows this herself, already.", Alec laughed.

"He's quite obvious... isn't he?", Magnus sighed, letting out a small breath.

"Yeah...but then again, So is one of his friends.", Alec winked, looking at Magnus intently.

Magnus gasped, taking a sharp intake of air. He licked his dry lips, wondering what to answer. But all thoughts flew out of his head as soon as he caught Alec looking at his lips, again before moving back to his eyes. He knew he was blushing so red, but he didn't make an effort to move away. Alec's gaze held him in place. He felt this need to watch his lips onto Alec's. But he was frozen, at the spot. For a minute, there was no one else but them. Standing, lost in each other's eyes. Until they heard Magnus's phone ring.

Magnus broke his gaze, slipping his hand into his pocket to get the phone. The caller ID read 'Raphael'.

"Excuse me.", He said to Alec, before moving away. He shook his head, letting out a deep breath. He knew that Alec and him weren't just friends. Definitely not just friends. The way they looked at each other just a few seconds before....it made Magnus wonder if he and Alec would have kissed if weren't for Raphael's call. He shook the thoughts out of his head and swiped the screen, attending the call.

"Hey, Raph. What's up?", He asked.

"You in school?", Raphael asked.

"Yeahh..Why?", Magnus blinked.

"Nothing. I was just making sure you got to school okay.", Raphael said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Magnus smirked, "You were worried about me?", even though he and Raphael both knew that this wasn't the first time and that Raphael was always worried about Magnus.

"Don't get used to it.", Raphael laughed, joking.

Magnus laughed back, "Alright. I gotta get to class. Bye."

"Yeah. See you later at home.", Raphael said, hanging up.

He turned and saw Alec looking at him, probably wondering who he was talking to.

"That was Raphael. Just checking up on me.", Magnus explained.

Alec nodded and they walked to class.

Alec sat on the seat next to Magnus and Magnus was reminded of Alec sitting next to him, the last period, staring at him. And his cheeks lit up, again. He hated that Alec had this effect on him. Okay, maybe not hate. Not even dislike. It was just different. Magnus wasn't used to feeling this way. The way Alec looked at him reminded of how Camille looked at him, during their relationship's first few months. With affection and adoration.

He shook the thought of Camille out of his head, turning to the board. A man entered the room, placing his briefcase under the table and picked a chalk piece.

He wrote something on the board, everyone in the class looking at him, curiously. He moved away and Magnus finally read what was on the board.

_Mr.Garroway_ , it said.

"That's how you will be addressing me. I'm your new physics teacher.", The man said.

Everyone looked on.

"Let's start with quantum mechanics, shall we?", He said, and Magnus bent down to get his notebook. Suddenly, he heard the speaker in class roar to life.

"Magnus Bane, report to the principal's office. Now. I repeat, Magnus Bane, report to the principal's office."

Magnus knew the voice from somewhere. He frowned, hsi mind pinpointed to the source of the voice and Magnus felt his life drain out of him. It was the sheriff's. Valentine Morgenstern.

Magnus froze. Maybe Sebastian had told his father about Magnus hitting him.

He knew Alec sensed his nervousness as he immediately asked in a low voice, "Magnus, what's wrong? Who was that ?"

Magnus looked at the door, before whispering, "The sheriff."

He stood up, and asked for his new physics teacher's permission before leaving the classroom. And he didn't have to look at Alec's face to know that he understood why Magnus was scared.

_It's gonna be okay. It's gotta be,_ Magnus repeated in his minds, as his legs moved on their own accord to the principal's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the new Malec Valentine's day promo ???!!! It was lit af !!! I loved every second of it. Alec telling, "You're gonna make it back", panicked.  
> Magnus replying, "Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me.", teary eyed.  
> The kiss and the small smile Alec gives before leaning towards Magnus.  
> And of course, the whole Alec-putting-on-his-shirt-showing-off-his-abs and Magnus looking at him, dazed !!!  
> The two hugs in the promo !!! 
> 
> Ahhh...I have a feeling this is going to be the best season for Malec till now.
> 
> ________
> 
> Comment and let me know what you guys think of the chapter !! And there will be Raphael and Magnus interaction in the next chapter !!


	11. Detective Effective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new detective in town and Magnus gets a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip the panic attack part if it is triggering...  
> I have warned all of you, beforehand.

Magnus knocked at the door of the principal's office, his heart beating fast against his chest. The door opened almost immediately. Magnus held his head low, walking inside, trying not to fall as his knees were shaking in fear. Sure, he didn't regret hurting Sebastian... Doesn't mean he wasn't scared of the sheriff's reaction.

He risked a glance up, to be found under the stare of the Principal Mr.Starkweather, the sheriff and some other man he didn't recognize. His lips quivered, anticipating the punishment.

"Take a seat, Mr.Bane", the principal said.

Magnus looked at the chair, behind him, slowly settling down.

"W-Why was I summoned, Sheriff?", Magnus asked, stuttering.

"Magnus, meet Mr.Aldertree. He's a detective. He's been assigned to your parents' case.", the sheriff said, gesturing to the man Magnus didn't recognize.

 _Wait, so this isn't about Sebastian,_ Magnus sighed in relief.

The man held out his hand to Magnus, which Magnus shook after a second.

"I thought my parents' case was dismissed", Magnus said.

"We ruled their deaths as homicides, Magnus. It can't be closed or dismissed until the person who did that is caught.", Sheriff sighed, in frustration.

Magnus understood that he was trying to make a good impression on the detective..to show that he has been doing his work properly. Magnus felt anger flood through him, ferociously.

"Funny then...How it's been 3 months and you still haven't caught the person who killed them.", Magnus said, snarling.

"We've been trying our best...", Valentine said, trying to calm Magnus.

"Well, your best isn't good enough.", Magnus shouted, getting annoyed.

"You're right", the detective, Aldertree cut in."Which is why I'm here. To find the person who murdered your parents and get him the punishment he deserves. And I promise you, I will find out."

Magnus eyed him up and down, before slumping back on his chair.

Aldertree pulled a chair and sat near Magnus, facing him.

"But I need your help.", Aldertree said, leaning front towards Magnus.

"Huh?", Magnus asked, clueless.

"I have read through the case files but there's a lot of gap holes in there. I need you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?", He asked, to which Magnus nodded hesitantly.

"You have said when the investigation took place first, that you were drunk, that night. Is that true?"

"Yes", Magnus said, bowing down in shame.

"You saw your parents arguing?", He asked.

"I said, I think so. I'm not sure."

"But they had arguments before?"

"Not all the time. It had just been happening frequently for a few days before they were....murdered.", Magnus explained.

"Why were you drunk, that night?", Aldertree asked.

Magnus sighed, fidgeting with his fingers. "I was....going through some stuff."

"Like what?"

"It's personal. Does it matter?", Magnus asked, not wanting to talk about it.

"Of course. Even a small detail can be helpful."

Magnus looked down, hesitating. Aldertree placed a hand over Magnus's wriggling hands, "I know it's hard to talk about all of this. But this might be the one shot at figuring out what happened, that night."

Magnus looked up at his eyes, shining sincerely. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Me and my girlfriend.  
...broke up...after 2 years of dating. I was... heartbroken. That's why.", Magnus said, leaving out the part where Raphael was the one that took him out to "drink away his sorrows".

Aldertree leaned back, removing his hand from Magnus's. He said after a few seconds of silence, "We need you to come down to the sheriff station sometime this week. Since I am reopening the case, I need to conduct interrogation again and investigate all the people the deputies have talked to before, again. You can take your time and come during the weekend, if you want."

Magnus nodded and then frowned, "So it was closed, wasn't it? My parents' case?", He growled at Valentine Morgenstern.

"You can go, now, Mr.Bane.", the principal said.

"Yes, Mr.Starkweather.", Magnus said, before getting up and thanking Aldertree. He left the room, angry and sad. Angry that Valentine was an asshole just as much as his son for having ruled out the case as suicide or something. Sad about having to talk about the one bad thing that happened that night, leading to him getting drunk and wasted which then led to next dark series of events. He felt his breathing become uneven, as his heart beat faster. He felt his legs shake and almost give out, as he fell ungracefully on the locker to his left. He tried to calm his breathing, shutting his eyes and closing his mouth, trying to breath through his nose only. Unable to, he staggered rustically to the restroom. He opened the door, with much effort and stumbled inside. He put his hands on the sink counter and looked up at the mirror in front of him. His reflection stared back at him, unforgiving, guilt flooded through him.

 _You are the reason they are dead...If only you hadn't been so wasted,_ a voice echoed in his mind and he was having a hard time fighting it. He closed his eyes, again in an attempt to ground himself, to stop himself from _just thinking_.

"Deep breaths, Magnus", he whispered to himself, "That's it. Just exhale, then inhale....You can do this."

It took a whole of five minutes, before it started to work and Magnus could feel his breathing slowly become normal. He let himself fall to the ground and moved to the side, using the wall as support. He leaned back, closing his eyes. He drew his knees together, wrapping his arms around them. He let out a sigh, tears forming in his eyes. He whimpered, his heart wrenching. The bell rang, suddenly and Magnus knew that this room was going to flooded by boys in just a few minutes. So he raised himself with great difficulty and rushed into one of the stalls. He put the toilet seat down and sat on it, dropping his head onto his hands.

He heard a lot of commotion outside, the sound of doors closing and opening and the sound of water gushing out of taps. But then, there was only silence. He was alone. He let himself cry, pained sobs ripping out of his throat. He didn't even know how long he had sat there like that, bawling his eyes out, until the bell rang again and he realized it was time for lunch. He slowly brought himself to get up and opened the door, walking out the stall. He opened a tap and splashed some water on his face. He looked at his mirror, and noticed that his eyes were red. He sighed, hoping his friends won't notice it.

He composed himself, before heading to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know how the chapter is...!!!!  
> What happened that day will be told soon...Should I make Magnus tell Alec or Alec get worried and get to know from someone else ?  
> P.S If you want Magnus to tell Alec...it might take a while longer...as they don't really know each other that well, yet.
> 
> Also, I will update 'I am here' in a few days...


	12. Fresh Bonds of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not one of my best works...  
> So please forgive me for any mistakes.   
> It's not beta read. .

Alec was starting to get worried. It had been two whole hours since Magnus was ordered to go to the principal's office, and he still hadn't come back. He had seen the fear on Magnus's face when he left...the fear of being subjected to some sort of worst punishment. And all for doing the right thing by hitting an asshole who deserved it.

Now sitting at the lunch table, with Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary, he couldn't help but wonder if Magnus was in trouble. And he was not alone in thinking so. Everyone at their table were agitated. He heard Clary tell something like it was her fault, only to be comforted by Jace who had nothing but soothing words to say to her. Alec started biting his nails, something that he always does when he's nervous or anxious.

And then he saw him. Magnus, entering the cafeteria. Alec let out a relieved breath and said, "Guys..", turning everyone's attention to Magnus. To say that everyone was relieved was an understatement.

Magnus's eyes met his and he saw something shift in Magnus's gaze as started walking towards him. Magnus had barely taken a few steps, when he was stopped by someone in police uniform. He heard Clary intake a sharp breath and Simon gasped. Him and his siblings exchanged a clueless look, before Alec turned to Simon, "What is wrong? Who's that?"

Simon gulped, his eyes not moving from Magnus and the man, "That's the sheriff."

Alec's eyes widened and he immediately turned looking at the sheriff and Magnus, who seemed to be in deep discussion. The sheriff had changed Magnus's position such that his back faced Alec. This way, Alec couldn't see Magnus's face....and find out if things were ok. He found himself slightly shaking in fear for Magnus. The sheriff suddenly turned his gaze towards the group and instantly all of them, even Jace and Izzy, bowed their head down, not meeting his eyes. Except for Alec, who kept looking at the two of them. Alec saw a smirk lurking around Valentine's lips, before he looked  back at Magnus. They talked for few more minutes before he patted Magnus's shoulder and left, not before looking at the group once again.

Alec saw Magnus's shoulder slump down, as if he had just breathed out after holding it for so long. He turned around and walked to the table fast, almost as if he was afraid someone else would stop him again. Alec signalled Izzy to move to the next seat, who complied after giving him an all-knowing teasing look. Magnus reached the table and took the seat next to Alec.

Clary said, "What happened? Why were you called to the principal's office? Why were you being questioned by the sheriff now? It's because of me, isn't it? I'm so sorry, Mag...", making Simon smack his palm on his forehead.

Magnus blinked twice, looking at Clary who babbled on, "Take a breather, biscuit. Everything is fine...."

Simon said then, "Everything's fine...? Then why the hell were you gone for two periods?"

"It wasn't about Sebastian, was it?", Jace said.

"What did the sheriff want, now?", Isabelle cut in.

"Were you punished, Magnus?", Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, "Stop. All of you. Enough with the questions."

Everyone fell silent, but  Simon opened his mouth to say something, Magnus cut him off, "If you ask one more question, I swear to God, I won't tell you anything....." He snapped, "Gosh, you guys just won't let me speak."

Alec nodded, "We're sorry, Magnus. We were just worried.... That's all."

Magnus sighed, looking down, "No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped..." He looked up and spoke, "I wasn't summoned to the principal's office because of Sebastian...or anything at all to do with that....My parents' case has been appointed to a detective."

Magnus looked at Isabelle and Jace, and told them, "My parents were killed at the beginning of the summer."

Alec realised that Magnus didn't know that his siblings already knew as he had told them. He panicked, thinking Magnus would become angry for sharing that with them. But Izzy and Jace just took the news as if it was the first time they heard it. He silently thanked the gods.

Magnus continued, "I was called in, to meet him. The detective."

"What did the detective want with you for 2 hours?", Simon asked.

"Just revisiting the case...He wants me to come down to the station soon. Said that he's gonna start the investigation again, meaning, everyone's gonna get called in again for questioning.", Magnus slumped on the chair. Alec noticed that Magnus's eyes were red, now that he was looking at them up close.

"Why are your eyes so red?", Alec said out loud. Everyone noticed Magnus's eyes just then. Magnus looked at him, mortified. Clary asked, "Did you...cry?"

"W-What?? No, Biscuit. Something caught my e-eye. Dust speck, I guess.", Magnus said, with a slightly nervous demeanor. Alec understood he was lying. Clary gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. "It's true. I'm not lying."

Clary simply looked at him. Magnus gave her a pleading look, his lips pressed together. It was almost as if they were communicating with their eyes. Clary nodded at him.

"What did the sheriff want now?", Simon placed his hands on the table, leaning forward.

"That....was about Sebastian.", Magnus said. Everyone looked at him, their eyes wide.

"What???", Everybody said at the same time, leaving Magnus staring at them, eyes wide now.

"Guys, Relax.....I don't think Sebastian told his dad that I hit him. If he did tell him, Valentine Morgenstern has to be a great actor.", Magnus said.

"What do you mean?", Alec asked.

"Valentine just asked me if I knew who hit Sebastian, yesterday. Said that Sebastian wouldn't tell him."

"But why would Sebastian do that?", Clary asked. To which, Magnus just shrugged.

Simon spoke up, panic clear in his eyes, "This means only one thing. Sebastian is planning his own revenge for what you did."

"Let him. I don't care.", Magnus said, shaking his head.

Everyone fell silent, looking at the tray of food in front of them. Alec turned to Magnus, "Hey....I got your bag from the class."

Magnus just looked down, not meeting Alec's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?", Alec asked him. Magnus looked up at Alec, "Just wondering how you, Isabelle and Jace have become a part of our gang in just one day. Our group's doubled in numbers." He smiled at Alec, adding, "I'm not complaining."

"I know you're not.", Alec said, placing his hand over Magnus's which was on the table, grinning. Magnus froze for a minute, before relaxing. Alec realised that he's never touched Magnus before. He looked down at their hands, wanting to intertwine them. He saw Magnus looking at him, intently.

Alec asked in a low tone, "Magnus, why are your eyes red, really?" Magnus stared at him, opening his mouth to say something, when a boy with pale skin interrupted them.

"Magnus...", The boy said, making Magnus turn towards them.

"Raph...", Magnus said, getting up. Alec realized that the boy was Raphael, Magnus's foster brother and best friend.

"Hey, what's up?", Magnus asked Raphael.

"What do you mean, 'What's up' ?", Raphael said, "I heard the intercom, too. Why were you called to the principal's office?"

"Oh...It's nothing, really.", Magnus said.

"Magnus...", Raphael said, worried.

"Really." Raphael glared at him, making Magnus add, "Okay...My parents' case has been appointed a new detective. He just called me down there to ask a few questions."

"He questioned you without an adult present?", Raphael almost yelled.

"Actually, No. The principal and the sheriff were there as well.", Magnus said.

"Did he say something.... something to offend you?", Raphael asked, holding his hand.

"What? No. Why...Why do you ask?", Magnus said.

Raphael looked at him as if to say it was obvious, "Your eyes, Magnus. They're red. Did he make you cry?", his tone dangerous

Alec saw Magnus's eyes widen as he looked down, flustered. "No..He didn't."

"Then why are your eyes red?", Raphael asked clenching his teeth. Magnus replied, "Something went inside my eye". Magnus lied again, Alec noticed without saying anything.

Raphael's hands moved to Magnus's shoulder as he pulled Magnus into a hug. Alec, being near to them, heard Raphael whisper to him, "I know you're lying." Hr pulled away.

After Raphael pulled away, few more people crowded Magnus, pushing Raphael to the back. Alec saw Raphael roll his eyes at them. Alec assumed they knew Magnus and were probably Raphael's friends.

A dark-skinned girl asked, "Are you okay, Magnus?"

"I'm fine, Cat.", Magnus replied, politely.

"You sure?", Another guy asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, Ragnor. You worry too much."

"Well, we couldn't help it. We were scared for you. That you might be in some trouble.", A brown-haired girl said.

"Like I said, I'm fine, Tessa.", Magnus smiled at the three. Magnus looked behind them, "What, Jem and Will didn't worry about me?"

Tessa hit him slightly on the shoulder, "Of course, they do. But, they just can't stand to be near each other."

"You'll probably receive a call from both of them, later, asking if you're alright.", Raphael said, shaking his head. Magnus nodded, laughing slowly. Raphael stepped front, pushing Ragnor away, who scowled and said, "I'll see you at home, then. If anyone.... _anyone_ bothers you, don't hesitate to come to me. Okay?"

Magnus hugged Raphael once more, "Okay." Raphael gave a charming smile before leaving with the others. Magnus turned around and sat at the chair again.

Izzy spoke up, "Who's that?"

"That's my brother....of sorts.", Magnus answered, hesitantly.

"He's hot.", Isabelle said, making heart eyes. Clary instantly said, "See? Isabelle gets it." She turned to Izzy, "Mag thinks I'm crazy cause' I find Raphael hot."

Isabelle said, "Raphael? Even his name sounds hot !!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning forward to take the apple from Clary's plate. Alec looked at Jace and Simon, each having an unreadable expression on their face, watching the girls talk about Raphael. It was almost as if they were jealous. Alec shook his head, turning towards Magnus, who was taking a bite out of the apple.

Magnus asked him, "Did you bring my bag?"

"Yeah...I did.", Alec said, handing it over to Magnus. Magnus said, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for this. But, you're welcome, though.", Alec winked at Magnus. Magnus laughed.

It bothered Alec knowing that Magnus's eyes were red, definitely not because of something falling in his eyes. Jace's words from last night flew back into his mind.

_Give him some time, bro,_ Jace had said. Alec sighed to himself, looking at Magnus munching down the apple. There was more to this pretty face than Alec had thought. And if Magnus needed time, Alec intended to give him just that.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment !!!  
> Leave Kudos if you like this story !!  
> Once again, I apologise for this chapter....  
> Check out my other story 'I am here' if you'd like ❤️


	13. Where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really really really late update, guys.... I've been busy
> 
> I apologise for mistakes in the chapter, if any.

Alec looked to his right, holding on to the steering wheel tight. Isabelle sat next to him, reapplying her dark red lipstick. He looked out through the side view mirror, checking if Jace was still behind them. When he saw that he was, Alec turned his undivided attention to the road.

It had been a week since his family had arrived at Alicante. A week since they had started attending the school here. A week since they had met Magnus, Clary and Simon. After the whole encounter with the sheriff in the school six days ago, everything had returned to  almost normal. Sebastian had returned to school after a few days. His face had considerably healed but the slight traces of the bruises that Magnus's fist had littered on him were still visible. He saw Magnus tense at the sight of Sebastian, his fists clenching. Alec had put his hand on Magnus's shoulder, holding him rooted to the spot, firmly. He had to admit, he was scared Magnus would take a swing at Sebastian in front of the entire school. But Magnus had done nothing of that sorts. He had, in fact, shrugged off Alec's hand and moved closer to Clary, who was already being shielded by Simon, and held her hand.

Sebastian had just growled at the sight of the six of them and left with his dumb lackeys. Soon enough, rumors had began to float through the hallways starting from theories about Sebastian's injury to Clary and Sebastian's breakup. He had chuckled, humorlessly when he heard someone say that Sebastian was injured because he got into an accident, trying to save a puppy from a speeding car.

Moving on, Sebastian didn't make any attempt to talk to Clary. If he had, though, he would have been beat up on his ass. Not just by Magnus and Simon, but himself and Jace as well. And Izzy might be a girl but that didn't mean she can't kick ass.

The six of them had grown close, in this few days' time. Alec was surprised at how easily they all got along. Sure, Simon annoyed him every time he opened his mouth, blabbering about Star wars and stuff, which his sister found adorable by the way, and even though he did feel sorry for Clary for what Sebastian did to her, she was too cheery for his liking. His siblings had developed an immediate connection with Clary, Simon and Magnus.

He had gotten real close with Magnus, too. They had exchanged numbers and spent a lot of time texting each other and just _talking_. He knew he was getting super attached to Magnus in just a few days' time, but he couldn't help it. But, he was worried sick, right now, because Magnus hadn't returned his calls from yesterday. Magnus had gone down to the sheriff station for investigation, yesterday. Alec knew he wasn't thrilled about it. So, he had asked Magnus to call him as soon as he returns home, so he could make sure that Magnus was ok. But, Magnus hadn't responded to even one of his text messages or returned his calls. He just wanted to get to school and make sure Magnus was alright. He pressed hard on accelerator, increasing the speed of the car.

They arrived late to the school. Alec decided to blame it on Izzy, accusing her of spending a lot of time sitting in front of her dressing mirror and putting makeup on, when in real, they were late because he had wasted a lot of time calling Magnus in the morning instead of getting ready.

Alec rushed to his class, wanting to see Magnus. He was really disappointed when Magnus's usual seat was vacant. He didn't know if Magnus was just running late to school or if had decided not to attend today. He secretly hoped it was the former. Hours passed but Magnus never showed up.

When it was lunch finally, he gave up hopes of seeing Magnus. He made his way over to the table where his siblings sat and noticed that Simon and Clary were there but Magnus wasn't.

 _Why_ _aren't you here, Magnus?,_ Alec sighed, in his mind.

"Hey", Simon and Clary greeted him.

"Where's Magnus?", Alec said, not wanting to exchange meaningless pleasantries. Both of them looked taken aback at Alec's straight forward behavior. Clary blinked twice and finally managed to answer, "Uhh....At home."

"Why didn't he come today?", Alec asked, tapping his feet on the ground, impatiently.

"He called me this morning. Said he wasn't feeling well...We wanted to drop by this morning to check on him but Simon here overslept. So we had to rush to school and didn't get a chance to visit Magnus.", Clary answered, shooting a look at Simon, who glared at her.

Alec felt a pang of pain in his heart. Clary had said that Magnus had called her in the morning which meant that Magnus had definitely seen Alec's texts and calls and he still chose to ignore them. Surely, it could'nt have hurt for him to type a simple 'I am fine' and send it to him. _Was he avoiding Alec?_

Alec slumped back onto his chair, "How did the questioning go?" Magnus might be avoiding Alec, that didn't, however, mean that Alec wasn't worried about him.

Clary sighed and muttered,"We don't know, actually. He wouldn't tell us anything when we called him, yesterday after he returned from the precinct. He didn't mention anything, today morning either."

Alec frowned. "You didn't go with him ?"

Clary shook her head, "He went with the Santiagos'. Me and Si, we offered to go with him. But he didn't want us to."

 _And that stopped them?,_ Alec scoffed mentally. He hadn't known Magnus for a long time, but it was enough for him to know that Magnus needed his friends at times like these....If it was him, he would never have let Magnus convince him to stay back. Almost as if Simon just read Alec's mind, he spoke, "Nothing good ever comes from disrespecting Magnus's choice, believe me. If anything, he'll pull away from us, even more....We just wanted to give him some space."

Alec just looked down, not replying. Everyone continued to eat, making small talk. Alec wanted so badly to interject with a comment , regarding the topic on which discussion was being conducted, every now and then. But he couldn't bring himself to do so, his thoughts being elsewhere. The rest of the day passed by, fast but it felt really slow for Alec who couldn't concentrate on the lessons as his mind circled back to one thing - _Magnus_ and created really impressive gesticulations as to why Magnus ignored his calls, ones that varied from Magnus simply needing some time to himself to Magnus not wanting to talk to Alec.

When he finally managed to push down those ugly thoughts, the school day had ended. Alec got up from his place and headed for the parking lot to find his siblings. He spotted them, along with a few people he saw last week, Raphael and his friends. He made his way over to them quickly, not wanting to miss what was going on.

"I'm just saying....You should go see him.", He heard Raphael say. He simply glanced at Alec before turning away, "My mom says he's been holed up in his room, all day and he wouldn't let her in."

Alec understood that they were talking about Magnus. Clary rubbed her fingers over her forehead, frustrated while Simon kicked at the pebbles at his feet. Isabelle put her hand over Simon's shoulder, "Maybe you two should go. We can work on that assignment later...", Izzy looked at Clary. Jace nodded, agreeing with Iz.

"I'd do it myself but I've been trying to talk about it, since he came home last night. If I speak anymore, he will get irritated. Besides, I gotta rush to Ragnor's for working on something.", Raphael shrugged.

"It was that bad, huh?", Simon asked, still not looking up, "The whole interrogation?"

Raphael sighed, "You could say that....I'm not sure what exactly went down. My parents do...but they say I should let him be on his own and figure things out or at least let him get a clear picture of what happened....Now, being the protective brother that I am, I can't stand by and watch him suffer."

Jace said to Clary and Simon, "You should go. Be there for your friend. We got this." He gestured to him and Isabelle. Alec vaguely understood that the teacher had probably assigned the four of them some work.

Clary said to Jace and Izzy, "Let's head to your place. Nevertheless, We'll go see him tonight, Si?" She turned to Simon, who nodded, "Yeah...We'll come by 7 or something, Raphael."

Raphael nodded, firmly, "I'm gonna head back to my house, get some things before leaving for Ragnor's". He asked the group, "Do you want me to convey something to Magnus?"

"We're good.", Clary shoved her hands into her Jean back pockets. Raphael started to leave. Alec stopped him, "Wait...."

Raphael turned back, looking at Alec. Alec thought over what he wanted to say and he spoke, "Can I come with? I want to talk to Magnus and I don't know the way to your house."

Everyone, except Jace and Isabelle, looked at him, baffled, even Raphael's friends. He licked his upper lips, nervously, wondering if he shouldn't have said anything.

Raphael was the first one to snap out of the stupor. "Very well.", He said, before walking away.

Alec turned to Isabelle, "Just for today, go home with Jace, ok. I'll be back soon."

Isabelle gave him a warm smile, "You really like him...". She wasn't asking. She was stating the obvious. "I'll be fine, brother", she said, prompting Alec to move towards his car to follow Raphael. He sat inside his car and strapped on the seat belt, looking forward with determination.

Whether Magnus was avoiding him or not, Alec owed it to himself to find out. But more than anything, he just wanted to make sure that Magnus was fine. That he was alright.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter !!  
> I will try to update "I am here" sometime soon, too.....But, I'm not making any promises though, as I really have been busy....I'm prepping for an entrance exam..So, this is probably the last update for this month....Probably.


	14. I care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14's done !! My exams are over...So, I will probably be back to uploading fast pace again !!!

"I'm fine, Liz. I'm not hungry..", Magnus groaned from inside his room. Liz stayed on the other side of the door and she said, more like threatened, "Alright. I'm coming in. I have been patient all day, but you need to eat, Magnus....Baby, you can't forget to take care of your health in the middle of all this."

Magnus sighed from where he lay on his bed. He heard the door knob open as Liz peeked in. He kept his gaze away from her as she walked in, towards him. He felt the bed dip to his side, indicating that Liz had sat next to him.

"Magnus....", She called softly. He turned to look at her, not wanting to worry her even more. Her eyes were nothing short of compassion and nothing along the lines of pity, for which Magnus was glad.

"I know it's difficult, sweetie..", She said, as she put her hand on his hair, gently raking through it, "I know you miss them, too."

The Santiagos' were good friends of his family since before he was born. That's how Magnus got attached to them, in the first place. He swallowed the lump in his throat, with difficulty. He asked her, "Do you....Do you blame me...for what happened?"

"Of course not.", She said, in a beat.

"But it is...I shouldn't have been drunk..", Magnus sat up.

Liz cut him off, "It was just an awful coincidence, honey. It wasn't your fault that some psychopath murdered them." She patted him on the back, comfortingly.

Magnus offered her a small smile, before looking down at his hands on his lap. Liz stood up from the bed and held out a hand to Magnus, "Come on. Let's get some food in you." And Magnus let himself be pulled downstairs.

He went into the kitchen, wanting to help her. But, she refused to let him work and started making him a sandwich. He remained in the kitchen, anyway, talking with her about school and stuff.

"I should probably text Raphael that you have come down to eat.", Liz said, shaking her head.

Magnus groaned, "Ughh. Why did you tell him I wasn't eating or coming out of my room? He will kill me when he gets home. And I'm pretty sure he told Clary and Simon, too. So, I now have not one but three people on my back."

Liz laughed at Magnus's whining and set down the plate in front of him, on the table. She pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "It's been a week since you school started. Has any pretty person caught your eye?", Liz asked, resting her chin between her palms. Immediately, the image of Alec popped into Magnus's mind. Magnus's mouth dropped open as he stared at her, trying not to blush.

"No one.", He answered, looking like a deer caught between headlights, taking the sandwich in his hand.

"I can tell when you're lying to me...", She sang, teasing him.

"I don't have a crush on anyone.", Magnus protested.

Liz smiled deviously, "I never said you had a crush on someone, sweetie. I just asked if you thought someone was pretty."

Magnus's eyes were full blown wide at his slip up as Liz continued, "So you not only think someone is pretty but you also have a crush on that person?"

"I don't.", Magnus said, firmly.

"Fine, I'll just ask Raphael to find out."

Magnus stared at her, understanding what she meant. If she told Raphael that he had a crush, Raphael would spend the entire day, spying on him to find the person.

"You wouldn't.", Magnus said, even though he knew otherwise.

"Sweetie", Liz leaned forward, "I absolutely would."

"You Santiagos' are evil.", He complained, "You're just like Raphael."

"Don't you mean, he's just like me?", Liz winked at him. Magnus rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Come on...Out with it. Who is this pretty girl or boy?", Liz said, obviously excited for Magnus's answer.

Magnus sighed, "It's a boy. His name is Alexander."

"More details!!", Liz demanded.

"You do realize that you're 45 years old and not a teenager, right?", Magnus squinted his eyes, puzzled at her excitement.

"You don't have to worry about my age, boy. Now, come on, tell me more."

Magnus rolled his eyes, but told her everything that had happened between him and Alec in this one week time, about how they've grown close. He finished his sandwich a few minutes later and washed his hands. He heard the doorbell chime.

"Get it, will you?", Liz asked, clearing the table off his plate. Magnus nodded and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and his mouth dropped open when he saw Alec standing in front of him. Alec appeared to let out a breath at the sight of Magnus. "Hey.", He said.

Magnus stood rooted to the spot, unable to answer. He blinked for a few seconds before answering, "Hi.."

Alec smiled at him. Magnus found himself asking, "What....How...How did you know where I lived?"

"He didn't. I brought him, here.", Raphael's voice was heard. Magnus saw Raphael leaning on the wall outside the door.

"Raph...When did you get here?", Magnus asked.

"I've been standing here since you opened the door. You were too busy ogling to notice me.", Raphael said, walking inside the house. Magnus felt his face heat up, as he avoided Alec's gaze.

"Can I come in?", Alec asked, almost shyly.

"Yeah, Sure...", Magnus said, moving aside, letting him in. "Why are you here?", He asked as soon as Alec entered. Alec fidgeted with his fingers and answered slowly, "You weren't at school today... Clary told me you were sick. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Also, I thought I'd drop by and tell you what was taught today."

"Oh....", That was all Magnus could say.

"So, Are you?", Alec asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I...uh...I just had a headache in the morning."

Alec nodded, smiling. They both walked to the hall, just as Liz came out from the kitchen and joined them.

"Hello, Mrs Santiago", Alec greeted her.

"Hello, dear....Who are you, might I ask?", Liz said.

"I'm Alec. I'm Magnus's classmate. I just came by to give him a summary on today's lessons."

Liz simply nodded at first, but then realization dawned upon her and she asked with a lopsided grin, "Alec....as in Alexander?". She turned to Magnus, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Magnus nodded, silently pleading her to not say anything to embarrass him or give away the fact that he likes Alec. Liz took pity on him and simply turned to Alec and asked if he would like to eat something, which Alec refused politely. Raphael came running down the stairs and said, "Alright, mom. I'm gonna be at Ragnor's. We're working on a project. Be back for dinner."

His mom said, "Okay, Raph. Be careful." Raphael nodded and turned to Magnus, "We'll talk after I return." Magnus groaned but he didn't object. Raphael simply regarded Alec with a nod before leaving. The door shut behind Raphael. Magnus turned to Liz, "We'll be up in my room."

Liz said, "Alright...But keep the door open and don't do anything you shouldn't _yet_."

Magnus's face literally glowed red at her statement. "Liz.", He hissed at her, but she simply smirked and tried to stifle a laugh before heading towards her room. Magnus looked at Alec who was red in the face himself.

"Sorry about that.", Magnus said and led Alec up the stairs, to his room.

"It's fine...", Alec said and followed him. Magnus opened the door to his room and gestured for Alec to enter. He went in after Alec. He saw him take in his room and he stood by the door, taking Alec in. He was dressed in tight black jeans, a grey T-shirt that was equally tight and a black jacket that hugged his arms, perfectly. He gawked at him, shamelessly and ducked, focusing on the ground, when Alec turned to look at him.

"Your room looks nice.", Alec said.

"Thanks.", Magnus looked up, rubbing the back of his index finger over his nose, even though he knew his room wasn't really appealing. It was a guest room at the Santiagos' house, before he was fostered. After he had moved in, Liz and Jeff had even encouraged him to pick out a wallpaper of his choice instead of the pre-existing grey one, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. There wasn't too many stuff in his new room, either. Some of them were from his old room back at his house - his dressing table, side table, table lamp, closet and such. But, others, he left them as such there, which was now under lockdown. It would be upto him what he wanted to do with the house once he turned 18. Magnus shook his head, making other thoughts leave his head, so he could concentrate on Alec. He averted his gaze to Alec, who looked back at him, expecting.

 _Did_ _he_ _miss_ _something_ _?_ "What?", Magnus asked.

"I asked if you felt better now with the headache and all."

"Yeah, much better.", Magnus assured.

It was Alec's turn to look away from Magnus, now. Magnus watched him move and sit at the edge of the bed since the only chair in his room was draped by clothes that he had to fold.

"What is it?", Magnus asked, stepping forward a little.

"You...", Alec hesitated, "You didn't return my calls." He added, now looking at Magnus. "Or messages."

Magnus must have guessed it was about that. He had received numerous calls and texts and voice messages from Alec since yesterday evening. After the interrogation, he couldn't trust himself to be strong and not cry and he didn't really want to have a breakdown, while on the phone with Alec, so he had blatantly left the phone on silent mode. And he had then spent most of the night, crying and sulking in his bed as memories of his parents' last day threatened to overwhelm him.

"I...uh...I wasn't ready, yet.", Magnus answered, not meeting Alec's eyes. "I needed some time to myself."

"But you answered Clary's calls?", Alec asked. He wasn't accusing or anything. He was just curious.

" _One_ of Clary's calls. And I didn't really tell her anything. She just asked if was okay and I replied affirmatively. Then, I told her that I wanted to get some rest and hung up." Magnus continued, "And in the morning, I needed to inform someone that I wouldn't be attending school, today. I woke up late as well...So, I called her to let her know I wasn't well." One thing was a lie, for sure, the part where he said he woke up late. One would have to fall asleep in the first place to wake up late the next day and Magnus hadn't had a wink of sleep the night before.

When he noticed that Alec simply sat down staring at his hands, he walked closer and sat next to him, on the bed. And he was suddenly aware of the fact that him and Alec were in his room. Alone. Sitting beside each other. And just like that, Magnus felt his heartbeat quicken at a pace that would put lightning to shame.

He, somehow, calmed his heart for the fear that Alec might notice it beating hard against his ribcage. Alec, however, hadn't noticed him, he just sat still, staring at his hands. Magnus wetted his lips and said, "I only answered Clary's call yesterday because I didn't want her to worry."

Alec's voice was hoarse when he spoke, "Did it ever occur to you that I might be worried, too?" He looked Magnus in the eye, hazel eyes focused on chocolate brown eyes.

Magnus gulped and said after a brief pause, "I didn't think you would be. I didn't think that it would matter much to you."

"But, it does, Magnus. I thought.....", Alec halted for a minute and Magnus saw something crack in the always confident armour that Alec had on, "I thought that you didn't want to speak to me."

"No....It wasn't like that, Alexander. Yes, I didn't want to talk to you....", Magnus said, trying to account for himself, "I didn't want to talk to anyone..I just....I just needed some time on my own. I wasn't trying to avoid you or anyone, for that matter. I just needed a break from reality.", Magnus explained as Alec kept listening to what Magnus had to say.

Alec turned such that he entirely faced Magnus. "Why would you think that I wouldn't be worried about you? I mean, I know that we've only known each other for a week but still...."

Magnus looked down in shame. "Because I'm not worth it.", He whispered. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, let alone to Alec.

"Magnus...", Alec said, startled at the words that had just escaped Magnus's mouth. Magnus quickly changed the subject when he realized that Alec hadn't missed his confession. "I'm sorry for worrying you, okay? I promise...If something like this happens the next time, I will talk to you...and inform you."

Magnus thanked his lucky stars that Alec hadn't pushed him into talking about what he said and instead, gave him a small smile, a beautiful one. Magnus found himself, smiling back.

Magnus broke the gaze, looking away from Alec, "So, you wanna tell me what I missed today?" Alec nodded, enthusiastically and gave him a not-too-elaborate yet not-too-short account of what had happened at school.

"So, Clary and Simon are at your house right now?", Magnus asked.

"Yeah...Some project, I guess. I didn't really enquire."

Magnus hummed, nodding.

"I'm surprised Raphael brought you along. I haven't told much about you or Izzy or Jace to him."

Alec just shrugged. He hesitated before asking, "I know that you don't like to talk about it, but I have to ask this." When he saw that he had Magnus's attention, he continued, "Are you okay?"

Magnus squinted and opened his mouth to answer when Alec cut him off, "I don't mean the headache." He looked into Magnus's eyes, "I meant after the visit to the sheriff station yesterday."

Magnus's face fell in an instant. He averted his gaze from Alec to the wallpaper of his room. Alec spoke, "I know, it's a stupid question. Of course, you are not okay. I just wanted you to know....You can talk to me...about anything."

Magnus looked back at Alec, his lips parting, in relief. Alec wasn't asking him to talk about it. Magnus felt a smile tug at his lips as he realized that Alec was the one guy who actually worried about his comforts. He nodded slightly, causing Alec to give him his bright smile.

Magnus's eyes shifted from hazel eyes to pink lips, on their own accord. Alec stared, eyes wide as his lips parted by just a little bit. The world went very still around them and Magnus could hear his heart thudding violently, as they stared deep at each other, eyes drooping down to each other's lips, sporadically. Alec's head moved a fraction, tilting and he leaned forward a little. It was almost as if there was a magnetic pull between them because Magnus couldn't stop himself from leaning forward, either. Magnus closed his eyes, as Alec's mouth neared his. He felt Alec's warm breath on his lips, making him gulp for oxygen.

"Magnus, did you see my- Oh my God.", Raphael's voice brought the both of them back to reality as he stood, his hand around the door knob, after having walked into Magnus's room without knocking. Magnus quickly lowered his face, not wanting to let Raphael see how red it wad.. He saw, from the corner of his eyes, Alec doing the same. Magnus stood up from the bed, looking at everywhere except Raphael and Alec.

Raphael's lips formed an 'O' as he looked back and forth between the two, "Okay...This is awkward."

 _You think?,_ Magnus wanted to retort.

"I'll just...wait outside...for a few.", Raphael said, wanting to ease the tension.

"No..No...It is fine. I'm gonna go...I...uh...I should  go. It's 5:30. I should go.", Alec said, immediately.

Magnus blinked. _Had it really been an hour since Alec came there?_ He noticed Alec looking at him, looking flustered. "Okay.", He said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?", Alec asked, smiling nervously.

"Yeah.... Can't afford to miss too many classes at the beginning of semester.", Magnus said and Alec just said a very low 'bye' before walking out of the room.

Raphael gently whistled, chuckling.

"What the hell, Raph?", Magnus said loudly.

"What?", Raphael feigned innocence.

"What happened to knocking before entering?", Magnus shook his head.

"Where's the fun in that?", Raphael pretended to think, rubbing his forefinger on his chin.

Magnus blindly grabbed something from his side table and threw it at Raphael, who easily dodged it.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Didn't you leave for Ragnor's?", Magnus complained.

"I did. But, I forgot my book."

"Why are you searching for it in my room?", Magnus asked when he noticed Raphael checking on his desk.

"Because I left it here...when we studied together that day.", Raphael said, "Ahh..Got it.", He grabbed a book.

"Great. Now, get out of my room, please."

"Not before you tell me what's going on."

Magnus sighed, sitting back on the bed.

"First, you don't tell me anything about the new guy. Then he wants to come home with me because he wants to talk with you. And it's been how many days? A week? And Now, I see both of you, sitting on your bed, almost about to kiss.", Raphael summed it to a T.

Magnus groaned, ignoring Raphael. He was pissed off. He and Alec might have kissed if Raphael hadn't barged in. God, does he even want to mention the awkward aftermath up until Alec left.

Raphael's playful tone left in a flash as something coated with extreme concern replaced it when he said, "Magnus, whatever you do, don't rush it. I don't want to see you with a broken heart again."

Magnus gulped, he knew what Raphael meant. He nodded, "Okay."

Raphael simply smiled at him and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Magnus fell back onto his bed mattress, sighing loudly. Him and Alec were about to kiss. Did he want to kiss Alec? Probably since the moment he was greeted by the sight of Alexander Lightwood. Did Alec want to? Maybe. Alec was perfect, he could have anyone he wanted. Was everything going to be awkward after this? Probably yes.

Magnus groaned, He wanted to talk to somebody about this. He contemplated calling Clary, but then remembered what Alec had said. She and Simon were at the Lightwoods' house, where Alec was headed, no doubt. Bad Idea. In the end, he just decided to lie down, wondering how those soft, plump lips would have felt on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the teasing almost kiss ( not sorry really )  
> Comment and let me know how it was !!  
> Leave Kudos if you like!  
> Till next chapter, see y'all!


	15. Who You Really Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter and I just wanted to say that I'm incredibly proud of our fandom for all that we've done since the news of cancellation was first announced. It took me weeks to get this chapter up because I've been busy with the whole #SaveShadowhunters tweeting.

Alec's mind was spiraling with thoughts as he walked down the stairs of Magnus's house. He quickly bid bye to Raphael's mom and walked out. Him and Magnus had almost kissed...He felt a smile tug at his lips. What he had been fantasizing about, for a week now, almost happened. But, it quickly fell remembering how Raphael had spoiled it. He mumbled curses at Magnus's adoptive brother as he got into his car, ready to leave for his home. He put on his seatbelt, the dazed smile never leaving his face. It only then struck him that he didn't know the way to his home from Magnus's house. He sighed, driving back to the school, from where he followed his usual path back home.

He reached in a matter of minutes, parking his car outside as the garage was closed. He made a mental note to search for the key to the garage as opened the house door, casually playing with the car key and he stared at the sight sprewed in the living room. Clary and Jace were sitting next to each other, real close, with laptop on Clary's lap.. Isabelle sat on Clary's other side, Simon after her. They all sat packed together, real close, their eyes focused on the laptop.

"What's going on?", Alec said loudly, looking from Izzy to Jace.

"Oh, hey Alec. We're taking a break. We were working on that project we told you.", Jace answered, not lifting his eyes off the screen of the machine on Clary's lap.

"Some project.", Alec mumbled, as he eyed them all suspiciously. He noticed four empty glasses on the table in front of them and he gathered that they had each drunk a glass of his mango juice. He scowled in his mind and moved towards the fridge to take out the juice box to pour some for him. He picked a glass from the shelf in kitchen and asked, "Where's mom.....and Max?"

"Mom said she was taking him out to some park.", Isabelle said, her gaze fixed on the laptop screen. Alec threw the juice carton in the dustbin and walked upto stand behind the couch, with his glass in hand, to see what they were looking at. He leaned on the sofa and looked over Isabelle's shoulder, at the screen. His eyes lit up at the slideshow of photos being played.

"You're seeing photos?", He said, excitedly.

"Yeah.", Isabelle grinned. "Wanna join? I'm sure there are pics of Magnus, too.", She turned to him and winked. Clary and Simon turned to look at him and he ducked, avoiding their looks, flushed.

Everyone turned back to look at the laptop. A photo of Simon, Clary and Mrs. Fray popped up. "That's my mom.", Clary informed.

"Your mom is the math teacher?", Jace said, shocked. Izzy and Alec exchanged a look and stifled a giggle at the sight of Jace's horrid reaction. The next photo was of Simon and another girl that was a little taller around him. It appeared as if she was scolding him.

"Who's that?", Isabelle nudged Simon.

"My elder sister Becky.... Rebecca."

Jace asked, "It looks like she was reprimanding you."

"She was.", Simon responded curtly as Clary laughed. Alec sensed that there was a intriguing story behind that click. There hadn't been a single picture of Magnus till then and Alec wondered if it was because he was the one behind the camera lens. The next photo was of Simon and Clary. They stood with their backs to the camera. Simon wore a T-shirt that said _Lewis_ at the back, while Clary's said _Fray._

"Nice pic.", Jace said.

"Magnus clicked it.", Simon grinned. _That explains his absence,_ Alec thought.

Then a series of picture passed by starting with Clary holding a bucket of water over Simon's head and then Clary pouring it over him, her face extremely happy and her mouth stretched into a naughty grin and the final picture consisted of Simon who was now sitting on the bed, shocked and unimpressed and Clary who was laughing hysterically at the side of the bed.

The entire group started laughing, loudly.

"Oh my God.", Jace laughed, amused. Isabelle giggled, wiping her eyes. "Poor you.", She said to Simon. Alec was a barrel of laughs, himself. Simon took a look at Clary who was trying her best not to laugh hard and said, "Shut up." That, of course, made her laugh more.

It took everyone a minute before they could compose themselves well enough to turn their attentions back to the screen. Simon kept grumbling something along the lines of 'Stupid Magnus' and 'Stupid Clary'.

The next picture knocked Alec's breath right out of his lungs. It was a picture of Magnus with a cat in his hand. He was cooeing the cat and petting its fur. But that was not what Alec was staring at. It was Magnus's appearance that Alec found himself staring at. He had make up on with Kohl-rimmed eyes and glittery hair. He had on a shirt that was colorful, bright red and glittery and it was far more fancier than what Alec had ever see him wear. He even had on black nail polish. Perfection didn't even come close to describing how he looked. Alec opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. He turned his eyes to his sister, who was staring at the picture just like him and then to Jace, who was just as shocked.

"Is that.....?", Izzy licked her lips.

"Magnus? Yeah.", Simon replied.

"Wow. He's like a fashionista. A ramp walk model. ", Isabelle said, eyes wide.

"An asian Adonis.", Alec said, still staring at Magnus's face. He blushed at the looks he received from Isabelle, Clary and Simon.

"The Magnus in the picture looks nothing like the Magnus that we see.", Jace said, shaking his head.

"That's because he's changed.", Clary explained, "After his parents' death, Magnus wasn't the same anymore....He isolated himself from everyone....even us." She gestured to herself and Simon. "It took a while before he even opened up to us. Magnus.... he's just the shell of a person that he was before. The whole incident left him....empty." She lowered her head, sad. Jace placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting.

Simon said, "Me, Clary and Raphael and his parents.... we've been trying to do everything we can to refill the gaping absence that Magnus feels without his parents. To atleast.... _numb_ the pain. But a parent's love can never ever be replaced and no matter what we do, he will always miss his parents, you know."

"What exactly happened to his parents?", Isabelle asked, softly.

Simon exchanged a look with Clary who nodded at him. He sighed before saying, "The day his parents were killed...the beginning of the summer..Magnus had just gotten out of a relationship. The girl he loved....she was moving away and they broke up. He was very sad about it and-" Simon grunted, showing that this was a touchy subject. Clary shook her head and said,"It was all our fault, really. Magnus was heartbroken and....instead of being there for him, me and Simon, we were rejoicing that Camille left Magnus....we never really thought she was worthy of Magnus. We just assumed that Magnus would be okay...but obviously he wasn't, so Raphael took him out to get drunk to...uh...get him to stop thinking. And Magnus got drunk senseless and he says he thinks he saw his mom and dad arguing that day when he reached home. But he just went over to his room and fell asleep. The next morning when he woke up....his parents were found d-dead in the house." Clary's voice cracked and Simon reached over Isabelle to squeeze Clary's hand. Alec gulped, his throat feeling extremely dry.

It made sense to him why Magnus shot down any opportunity to discuss the event. Magnus blamed himself, Alec closed his eyes. He may have known Magnus only for a little more than a week now but it was enough for Alec to un that the guilt must be eating him alive.

"So nobody knows what exactly happened that night?", Jace questioned, slowly.

"No one.", Simon affirmed instead of Clary who looked really upset. "That's another reason why Magnus is so hard on himself when it comes to...the case and investigation. He puts so much stress on himself to remember something useful about that night that could help nab the murderer."

"That's a lot of pressure...I mean, if he was really drunk, there's no way he'd remember anything at all.", Isabelle shook her head. Simon shrugged and whispered, "It doesn't matter to him."

"Magnus doesn't know this but we tried to contact Camille and we asked her to talk to Magnus and comfort him or whatever. But she just said that she isn't a part of his life anymore and that it was none of her business and hung up."

Alec felt anger rush through his veins. He had a feeling that Magnus's ex Camille was a not-so-nice person, in general. But still behaving like how she did when Simon and Clary contacted her was just plain rude. Especially when the both of them made it clear that they weren't exactly fond of her so it was a big deal that they even tried calling. He frowned, he wasn't so fond of Magnus's ex either.

"Our Magnus is the guy who goes all out. He loves wearing makeup. He says that his middle name is 'glitter-glitter'.", Clary let out a short laugh. "Dance is his _everything_. He is a bright-colors kinda guy who dresses lavishly. He is the mirror image of fashion and is the meaning of stylish. He is the only one that we know of who can put an outfit together and can rock all types of styles. But the guy we see now.....He is just a shadow of what he was. He is still fiercely loyal as a friend and is selfless, brave, kind....But there's just something missing that makes Magnus _Magnus._ ", Clary said, regretfully.

Alec felt bad that he never had an opportunity to get to know the Magnus that Clary was describing, up close. But he knew that this didn't mean that he would never get to see that side of Magnus. Maybe Magnus would decide to continue to pursue dance, something that Alec was sure he really good at. Maybe Magnus would dress up once for him. _Maybe the person who killed Magnus would be caught and he would finally feel at peace_ , his mind retorted, _Or maybe Magnus would realize that it wasn't his fault his parents got killed._ He sighed audibly.

"Are I right in assuming that you like Magnus?", Simon said, not leaving much room for interpretation. Alec's eyes went wide at Simon's question. Damn, that was straight. Clearly, Simon didn't believe in beating around the bush.

Alec scanned Isabelle and Jace's faces to check if they have given their crushes any hints about his own crush on Magnus. But he found none. He didn't want to answer the question but then Magnus's words from the evening rang through his ears.

_I_ _didn't think you_ _would be. I didn't think it would matter much to you._

He wanted to erase that thought from Magnus's mind and he knew exactly how to do it. Knowing that everything he would say now would reach Magnus's ears, Alec said, "Yes. You're right."

Simon let out a sigh of relief and said, "You'd be good for him, Alec. I hope you treat him the way he deserves to be treated."

Clary said, "We are fiercely protective of each other, Alec. You hurt Magnus, you'd have to deal with Simon _and_ me. Don't think we'd go easy on you because we like....", Clary's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open and she cleared her throat, "b-because...umm...because we like you."

Alec understood that Clary was trying to bluff. She basically sort of confessed to her liking Jace and Simon liking Isabelle. His siblings, however, seemed unaware of Clary's slip-up. He nodded, regarding Clary. She clicked on the next picture and everyone turned their attention back to the laptop screen. Isabelle gave him a small smile, before her eyes found the screen. Alec watched many more photos which had one thing in common- Magnus, Clary and Simon looked really happy, something that was absent now. There was even a photo of Magnus with his parents, where he was laying with his head in his mom's lap while his feet were over his dad's. All of the were smiling at the camera. There was also of photo of Magnus's mom kissing his forehead and a photo of Magnus and his dad holding their fist up to tell camera as if they were ready to fight anyone who came at them. Alec gathered that  Magnus's family was really perfect. There was just something about them that radiated from the pictures. The rumor that Magnus's parents killed themselves made no sense, his parents appeared so in love. He didn't know how someone could be heartless enough to kill two people and leave Magnus alone to fend for himself.

Magnus was a radiant, bright ball of sunshine in those pictures. And God, Alec wanted to be the one to bring back that smile on Magnus's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update all my other stories soon! Let's keep our fingers crossed that we get our show back.
> 
> Leave Kudos if you like.  
> Comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	16. Back To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!! I know I haven't updated in a really really long time. I'm going through a major writer's block. But I wrote a long chapter, a fluffy one. Hope you guys enjoy. I can not guarantee to have the next update soon but I will try my best to do soon. Because I still am struggling to write. But I won't ever abandon my stories.

Magnus had only one goal today and it was to avoid Alec, entirely. His cheeks heated up at even the mere thought of what happened the day before. He was embarrassed, at being caught by Raphael. In the heat of the moment, he had gathered the courage to kiss Alec but now with all that courage lost, he felt nervous. He looked at himself in the mirror and brushed his hair with his fingers to give it a casually messed up look. He threw his bag on his shoulder and hurried downstairs to have breakfast before his friends arrived to pick him up. Just as he was about to descend down the stairs, he heard Raphael say, "Hey buddy."

Magnus turned around, "Hey....When did you return last night?"

"About 9.....But you were already asleep by then."

"I was tired.", Magnus explained. Raphael hummed and the both of them scurried to the dining room to eat.

"Morning kids.", They were greeted by Raphael's parents. Magnus mumbled a _good morning_ before sitting at the table, next to Jeff. He was sure he appeared calm and collected on the outside, to everyone that looked at him. But on the inside, he was freaking out. He contemplated staying home but he knew that he shouldn't be skipping school for no reason.

 _You have a very good reason_ , his mind retorted, _you almost kissed a guy you like and your brother interrupted the two of you and now it's all awkward_.

Magnus mentally groaned at his thoughts as Liz placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and said, "Sweetie, Clary and Simon came to see you last night."

"They did?", Magnus frowned.

"Yeah, you were asleep, so they said they'd see you today.", Liz said, before walking back to the kitchen.

Magnus nodded, taking a bite of his pancakes. Jeff left for work a few minutes later, leaving only Raphael and him at the table, eating. By the time they were done with their breakfast, Simon and Clary had arrived and Magnus made sure to eat what was left on his plate quickly so Simon wouldn't try to eat it.

They bid bye to Liz and walked out of the house, towards Simon's minivan.

"You were asleep when we came by, yesterday." Clary said and Magnus nodded.

"Yeah, I was tired and I just slept, I guess." He shrugged.

"Raphael talked to us, yesterday." Simon started the topic in a gentle manner.  "He said you hadn't eaten all day yesterday?"

Magnus's mouth fell open at his question and he said, "Umm...I wasn't feeling hungry." He hoped they would believe him. But maybe that was wishing for too much. Clary stopped in her tracks, her hand wrapping around his wrist, preventing him from walking away. He looked at her face and the look she had screamed _Who are you lying to?_

Magnus sighed _,_ looking at the ground. "It was the worst", He admitted in a low tone, "His questions....they made me relive the entire night and the day after..."

He felt someone place their palm on his shoulder and rub soothingly. He knew it was Clary. The tears he had been holding back welled up in his eyes at the small display of affection.

"Will I ever get over this, Biscuit?", He whimpered, "This immense weight of guilt....that keeps pulling me down?"

"It was not your fault, Magnus." Simon said, wanting more than anything to comfort his best friend. "What happened was not because of you. You couldn't have known something like that would happen."

Magnus listened silently, without replying. Clary turned him around, making him face her. She made him look at her and she gave him the smallest of a genuine smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

She whispered in his ear, "It will never be your fault, remember that. You had no hand in what happened to them. You have nothing to feel guilty about, Mag. What happened, happened. You have every right to feel what you're feeling, but please don't blame yourself. It hurts when I see you like that." Her voice cracked, making Magnus hug her back as a single tear escaped his eye. He felt Simon hug the two of them together from his side. They stayed like that for a second, before Clary pulled back. Magnus wiped the lone tear, before blinking away the tears in his eyes.

Simon said, in an attempt to lighten the mood, "If someone saw us a few seconds before, they would have thought we were crazy, hugging in the road like that."

It worked as Magnus laughed a little. "That was your own fault. No one asked you to join for a group hug."

Simon scoffed, "Well, forgive me for wanting to comfort my best friends."

Clary laughed, slapping his shoulder playfully. "Be nice."

Simon complained, "He's the one that doesn't appreciate my concern for him and yet I get told to " _Be nice_ "? Unbelievable."

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, making Simon glare, but he was just happy that Magnus was smiling again. He was happy that he managed to make Magnus smile again, even if it was just on the outside.

Magnus almost forgot about how nervous he was about talking to Alec after Clary and Simon's words and how they playfully insulted each other almost throughout the entire journey to school. It was only when he saw Alec and Isabelle get out of their car in the parking lot, he remembered and he was back to full on panic mode. When Simon drove to the empty spot next to the Alec's Lamborghini, Magnus almost screamed in frustration. He was hoping they could stay inside Simon's minivan until Alec, Isabelle and Jace went to the class, so he wouldn't be forced to have a conversation with Alec in the hallway. But it seemed like destiny had other plans.

He got out of the car, reluctantly after both Clary and Simon had. He kicked at a pebble near his foot as he accompanied his friends. From his peripheral vision, he saw Alec and his siblings wait for them and Magnus almost cried. If Alec said that what would have happened yesterday was a mistake, Magnus would be so much more than just a little hurt. Maybe he should just talk to Alec like normal people do and get things sorted out. Yep, that's what he was going to do.

He was going to talk to Alec, straightforward like he should and not hide like a kid.

 

 

**_Seven hours later..._  
**

"Magnus, why would you do something like that?", Clary shouted as soon as she barged into his room, Simon behind her.

"Why did you avoid Alec all day, dude?", Simon asked, dropping his bag onto the bed.

"I didn't avoid him.", Magnus shrugged.

"Yeah, right." Simon snorted, "You didn't talk to him the whole day which is weird because you've been inseparable for a week now. You didn't sit next to him at lunch. You didn't even sit in adjacent seats in class. You did all that because you weren't avoiding him." Simon drew quotes in the air.

Magnus sighed, "Okay, maybe I have been avoiding him."

"Why?" Clary asked as she sat down on the bed.

Magnus closed his eyes, plopping down next to her.

"Alec and I almost kissed." He admitted.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Magnus closed his ears at the intensity of Clary and Simon shouting combined.

"Guys.", Magnus complained, rubbing over his ear.

"Magnus.", They said at the same time again.

"What?", He frowned.

"You can't just drop something like that and not say anything else. When? Where? How? And why didn't you kiss?", Clary asked, while Simon listened in.

Magnus sighed, telling them what had happened last night.

"Why would you avoid him, Magnus? Aren't you into him?"

"I am. I am into him. But if Alec doesn't feel the same way, I'll be very disappointed and...I'm not sure if I want to feel like that. I like things the way they are."

"Okay, first of all, Alec not being into you is  so far the most stupidest non-existing thought your brain has come up with. And that's saying something, because your brain comes up with lots of those.", Clary said.

"Heyy." Magnus feigned offence.

Clary raised her hand, stopping him. "Let me finish. Second of all, Don't you owe it to yourself to find out if Alec likes you back? I mean, if things are good now, they could become better, right?"

"You don't know that for sure, Clary."

"Actually we do."

"What are you talking about?" Magnus shook his head. "What is this "we"? Since when am I out of the loop?"

"You're not out of the loop. Just....Simon, just tell him."

Magnus looked at Simon, curious. "Care to share?"

"We know for a fact that Alec likes you."

"What do you mean?" Magnus tiled his head like a lost puppy.

"I mean, Alec himself admitted that he liked you.", Simon shrugged.

Magnus stared, lost for words. "What?", He finally brought himself to ask.

"You guys almost kissed yesterday. He then confessed that he likes you and then you ignored him today."

Magnus groaned, dropping his head between his palms. He understood he messed up. He closed his eyes, feeling his head throb.

"No wonder he looked like a puppy that was kicked in the stomach all day.", Simon clicked his tongue. Magnus felt even more bad.

"Gee, Si, Way to make me feel better. Thank you very much.", Magnus said, his tone anything but sarcasm. "Now I feel fantastic."

"Hey, don't use that tone with him." Clary scolded.

"You're right." He sighed. "Sorry, dude."

Simon waved his hand, dismissing him. "No big deal."

"What are you going to do, Mag?", Clary asked.

"I need to apologize....." Magnus said, turning to look at her. "I think I know what to do."

He took out his phone and said to Simon and Clary, "I'll be back in half an hour. If I don't, please don't come looking for me."

"But where are you going?", Clary asked.

"Lake Lyn.", Magnus replied as he texted Alec. _We need to talk. Lake Lyn. 10 minutes. Please. I'll be waiting._

 

> _****------------------------**** _  
>    
> 

Magnus was sitting at the bench he was sitting a week before on the morning after Sebastian's party. He was starting to think Alec wouldn't show up when he saw the said person walking towards him. He gulped, standing up. 

"Hey...", Alec said, walking close.

"Hey.", Magnus said, his breathing pattern changing from normal to accelerated.

"You called?", Alec shrugged, his hands in his jeans pocket. Magnus sighed internally, of course Alec was going to make this harder for him.

"I did.", Magnus said, eyes blown wide. When Alec didn't say anything in return, Magnus knew he was going to have to take the lead. He thought of what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. He could only hope that he wasn't embarrassing himself.

"So....you _like_ like me?", He mentally face palmed himself. _Seriously? This was the best you could come up with?_ He looked down, mortified.

He heard Alec let out a laugh and he wished even more for a dinosaur to pop out of somewhere and swallow him.

"That's what you wanted to ask?", Alec asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Magnus hoped Alec would not make this even more embarrassing for him but Alec seemed to be enjoying making him say exactly what he wanted.

Magnus nodded, sparing one glance at Alec, before looking back at the ground.

"Yes, Magnus. I _like_ like you.", Alec laughed. He saw Alec take a step forward, "Do you _like_ like me too?"

Magnus groaned, "Please don't say that. 'Like like' sounds so stupid."

Alec laughed, "Okay."

He was still looking at the ground, when Alec's voice sounded so close as he said, "Magnus, look at me."

That was a voice he couldn't say no to, so he complied and he saw Alec standing close to him, their faces just a few inches away from each other.

"Do you?", Alec asked, his voice, barely audible as his eyes flickered between Magnus's.

Magnus took one deep look at hazel orbs and before he knew it, he was saying, "Yes."

The side of Alec's mouth lifted into his dopey smile and it brought a smile of his own to his lips.

He blushed, looking down when Alec winked at him. "I'm sorry I avoided you."

"Why did you?", Alec asked.

"I just...I wasn't sure if you liked me like that. And I didn't want to embarrass myself."

"You mean, you weren't sure if I _like_ liked you?", Alec asked, grinning mischievously.

"Alexander, stop.", Magnus pushed him away, laughing as the color in his cheek refused to disappear.

Alec let himself be pushed away before saying, "I can't believe you really thought I wasn't into you. I have been flirting with you and using innuendos from day one to show that I was interested in you. You must have been blind." Alec teased him.

"Shut up.", Magnus said even as he smiled. "So....."

"So....?", Alec repeated.

"Where does that leave us?" He glanced at Alec, who had an open and sincere expression on his face.

"Well, do you wanna try? Us, I mean?"

 _Us_ sounded good. Magnus nodded, shyly. "I think...I want to."

Alec smiled generously, "Then I think a date is in order, you know."

"Yeah", Magnus smiled, biting his lower lip.

Alec said, "You know, I'm glad we didn't kiss yesterday."

"What?", Magnus asked, confused.

"I'm glad we didn't kiss yesterday.", Alec repeated and Magnus's face fell, "Oh."

"Because now, we get to do this in the proper order. Magnus Bane, will you go out on a date with me?", Alec asked, holding out his hand. Magnus, still smiling, took his hand slowly, "Yes."

They smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Wanna take a walk?", Alec asked, gesturing to the path around the lake.

"I'd love to, but Simon and Clary must be going crazy at me being radio silent. I need to go.", Magnus said, regretfully. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay.", Alec shook his head, "I should go too. How about I drop you?"

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble you."

"Trust me, it's no trouble, Magnus.", Alec insisted.

They headed out the lake premises together and Alec led Magnus to his car, that he had parked outside. Alec gestured for him to get inside as he moved to the other side to the driver's seat. Once he sat inside, he took his time exploring every single feature of the car. He kept asking questions about the car as his eyes lit up in excitement. He ran his hand over the soft seat cover as Alec alternated between laughing at how amazed he looked at the prospect of the car and answering his questions. He then drove to Magnus's home, as they both sat peacefully, smiling at each other everytime their eyes met. When the car halted in front of his home, Magnus said _bye_ shyly before opening the car door. He was about to step out when Alec pulled him back by his hand.

"About the date? How about this some time this week?", Alec asked, grinning.

"That sounds good.", Magnus smiled back.

Alec squeezed his hand before saying, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah..", Magnus got out of the car, closing the door. Unable to see Alec's face through the black tinted glass, he just waved in the direction of car as he knew that he was visible to Alec from inside. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the door, still not looking away from Alec's car. He finally managed to turn around and open the door, still smiling like a crazy man. He walked to his room, and he leaned back against the door, after entering the room and closing the door.. His gaze trailed up to see Simon and Clary, standing up from where they were sitting on the bed with their homework.

Unable to resist, he smiled at them and looked down, biting his lip. He knew they understood what had happened when they squealed like little girls, making Magnus laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the chapter? Did you guys like it? Leave comments and let me know what you thought.  
> Next chapter: The date!!!! And maybe first kiss... *wink wink*
> 
> U can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Malec_Craze) and on instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/maleccraze/)
> 
> Leave Kudos if you like!!
> 
> Special thanks to my best friends Gaura for pushing me to complete this chapter. Lots of hugs and kisses to you, bitch!


	17. The Perfect First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

"When are you guys going on that date?" Clary asked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"I don't know...We didn't exactly discuss when and all. We just said we'll go sometime this week." Magnus shrugged.

"Oooh...Where do you think you're gonna go?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Magnus kicked at the floor as he shook his head. "I have to pick?"

"Well, obviously, Mag. Alec's new to the town. It's not like he knows a lot of places here. So, it makes sense for you to pick the place." Simon said.

They were all out in Simon's garage, now turned into a studio for Simon to work on his songs. They cleaned the place once every week as a group and they were at it that evening, two days after Magnus and Alec had decided to go on a date.

"Right." Magnus muttered as he absent mindedly dropped the dusting broom he held, down. He pulled out his phone despite Clary and Simon's protest, the cleaning task at hand already forgotten as he walked out the barn door. He unlocked it and opened WhatsApp. He clicked on Alec's chat, he saw that he was online. He paused for a minute or so before texting _hey_.

The tick turned two and blue almost instantly.

 _Hi_ , Alec had replied.

 _Are you free or am I disturbing you?_ , Magnus felt stupid after sending that message as Alec had replied instantly, ergo he must have been free.

But Alec had seen it and there was no going back. _I'm free. I'm glad you texted._

Magnus smiled. _What are you doing?_

 _I'm outside. Just walking. I needed to get away from home for a while._ Alec's reply came after a minute.

Magnus frowned. _Is everything okay?_

 _Yeah.._ He got a reply. And somehow, Magnus just knew that was a lie.

 _Where are you rn?_ Magnus texted.

_Google map says I'm in some cape Park Street._

Magnus replied, _You're one lane away from me. Come see me?_

_What? Your home is not near here._

Magnus almost laughed as he replied, _Yeah but I'm at Simon's rn so 😂_

 _I'll be there in a few_ , Alec replied. Magnus walked to the door and he stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Alec to emerge.

After few minutes, he saw a tall figure with dark black hair make his way down the street. It did not take long for him to know that it was Alec. He waved to him, Alec reciprocating the action.

He smiled as Alec walked over to him. Alec appeared a bit upset and it made Magnus frown watching Alec's forehead creased in tension.

"Hey." Alec said, finally giving a small smile.

"Alexander." Magnus said, taking a step forward before freezing. He smiled sheepishly as he realized that he had walked forward to hug Alec. He chose to blame it on the sadness on Alec's face which was triggering his want to comfort him.

And Alec had noticed what Magnus did, making his curve crookedly.

Magnus mentally groaned. He had made a fool out of himself. _Well, atleast you got Alec to smile_ , his heart offered.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"We're cleaning Simon's studio. We do it every week."

"We?"

"Me, Simon, Clary."

"Right." Alec voiced. "He has a studio?"

"Not like very high profile studio. But just somewhere he plays and writes and sings."

"Cool." Alec said.

"C'mon, let's go see them." Magnus said and gestured for Alec to follow him as he walked down the way to the barn.

He opened the door. "Hey, look who's here."

Simon and Clary cluelessly stared before they caught sight of Alec.

"Hey Alec." They greeted him.

"Hey guys." Alec said, before looking around. "Wow, neat place you got here, Simon."

"Thanks man." Simon grinned, his bright teeth on display.

"You are really serious about this music stuff, aren't you?" Alec questioned.

"He is." Clary answered for him. "It's his life." She smiled proudly.

"He sings well, too." Magnus said as Simon shifted on his feet, smiling at the ground modestly.

"Do you two sing as well?" Alec asked, curiously.

"They do." Simon said.

Magnus waved it off and Clary said, "Psshh, We aren't as good as Simon. We just...give him company at times."

Alec laughed. "Do you need any help?" He asked gesturing around.

"Oh, we couldn't trouble you." Simon shrugged.

"You're not. I'm offering."

"Alexander, you don't have to." Magnus said.

"Shush. I want to." Alec shook his head.

"Ooh..A Commanding guy. Magnus likes that kind." Clary said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Magnus said with wide eyes as Alec turned to look at him, smiling wickedly raising his scarred eyebrow.

They laughed and Magnus took a look at Alec's face. He no longer appeared tense. It was like the peace had returned to his face. Magnus smiled, not even realizing how happy he felt knowing that Alec felt better then. He didn't mind being teased now and then if it meant Alec smiling.

Due to an extra member helping out, they got the work done in two hours, which was lot lesser than the amount of time it usually took.

Alec's phone rang and he grimaced before answering.

He closed his eyes and looked apologetic. "I'm fine."

"I'll be there soon." Alec said as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Magnus, Simon and Clary exchanged confused looks.

"Who was that?" Magnus asked.

"Isabelle...and Jace."

"Why were you apologising to them?" Simon said, interested once he heard Isabelle's name.

"I told them I was going out and I didn't contact them to inform that I was helping out here. They're pissed."

"Sorry man. You did not have to stay to help us, now your siblings are mad." Simon said, grinding his teeth.

"It's okay, Simon." Alec laughed. "Besides, they are more pissed that I left them at home..that they did not get to be here."

"Damn..You Should have brought them along." Clary said, absentmindedly. Once she saw everyone staring at her, she tried to amend, "I mean, we would have got the work done even sooner."

"Really, Fray? That was the worst excuse ever." Simon slapped his forehead.

"Oh really? Well, atleast I'm not like you, Mr. Stutters-when-he-hears-Izzy's-name." Clary countered. Magnus and Alec watched the exchange, amused as they both told on each other's crushes. And the fact that they kept at it for a few more seconds had Alec and Magnus laughing out loud.

Simon and Clary stopped arguing and looked at them, weird. Magnus and Alec laughed, clutching their stomachs at their confused faces. They couldn't stop giggling when realization finally dawned the other two. Simon and Clary looked caught.

Alec said in a shrieky voice between laughing. "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me."

Magnus guffawed at Simon and Clary's panicky expression.

"As much as I wanna continue this...instigating conversation, I have to get back to my house. Or else Izzy and Jace are gonna murder me. Bye guys." Alec said, waving bye.

Simon and Clary stared, not moving.

"They won't be able to respond for a while." Magnus said, trying to stop laughing. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

They closed the barn door behind them.

"God, are they always like this?" Alec asked, chortling.

"Telling on each other without their knowledge? Yeah." Magnus answered. And they laughed, slowly.

"Hey, I wanted to ask...why did you need to get away from home?"

When Alec hesitated, Magnus said, "You don't have to answer. I was just worried if you were really okay."

"I am, now." Alec smiled, which Magnus returned.

Wanting to change the awkward topic, Magnus said, "Also, about our date..."

Alec perked up.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to pick the place..." Magnus said and Alec quirked his eyebrows.

"I mean, since you don't know the town..." Magnus explained.

"Hmm.." Alec thought. "Maybe we could catch a movie?"

"I'll check what's running in the theatres now and you pick." Magnus said.

"Cool." Alec said. "How many theatres do we have here?"

"Umm...Five. Plus two more screens in the only mall in town." Magnus answered.

"Great. You pick the place and I'll pick the movie." Alec said.

Magnus said, "Yeah."

Alec then left for his house, while Magnus grinned like a Cheshire cat. He decided to make his way back to the barn where he was sure Simon and Clary still stared, dumbfounded.

**________**

 

Two days later, Magnus was getting ready for the date. Since they had school the next day, Magnus picked the theatre that was closer to their houses.

He looked at his plain face. He remembered how once he used to wear makeup for every occasion, date or not. He didn't know if he ever would again. That part of him was lost the day he lost his parents. He didn't know if he could even recover the cheerful version of himself that died along with his parents. He wanted to stop being this broken person. He just didn't know how. He was scared Alec may judge him for what happened. How could Alec not? Magnus had gotten drunk, irresponsibly. And he let a murder happen. A murder that he could have possibly prevented if he had been sober.. _awake._ He wouldn't be surprised if Alec never talked to him when Magnus tells him. But he owed it to himself to find out how Alec would react.

He shook his head, shooing away thoughts. He took hold of his denim jacket and flung it on his white T-shirt, just as his phone rang. He answered the call once he saw it was Alec.

"Magnus come out. I'm waiting."

"Okay." Magnus said but Alec had already hung up. Concluding that Alec was probably waiting outside on the road, Magnus decided to hurry up. He was shocked when he opened his room door. Alec stood in the corridor with his ever charming smile.

  
"Hey." Magnus said, smiling gleefully at the sight of a smiling Alec, once he got over the shock.

"Hi." Alec said, his hands behind his back.

"I thought you were waiting in the porch." Magnus laughed. "Why did you call and ask me to come out if you were just standing outside? Why didn't you just knock?"

"Because..." Alec took a step forward. "I wanted to surprise you."

Magnus scrunched his eyebrows, looking at Alec curiously.

Alec smiled gently at Magnus before bringing his hand into view. Magnus's lips parted as he eyed the daisies in Alec's hold.

"They're beautiful." Magnus said, taking the flowers from Alec's hands. "Thank you." Magnus said, shyly.

Alec stepped forward and stopped right in front of Magnus, making him gasp.

"You look beautiful." Alec said in a husky voice and before Magnus knew, Alec had leaned forward and pressed a fleeting kiss to his right cheek. Magnus's face tingled as his lips twitched into a shy smile. He bit his lower lip at the look Alec sent his way.

Alec cleared his throat, dragging his eyes away from Magnus. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Magnus said, following Alec out of the house.

Magnus was about to open the car door when Alec beat him to it. He smiled, crinkling his eyes, "Such a gentleman." He teased.

"Only for you." Alec teased back, making Magnus blush all shades of pink. He sat inside watching Alec drive the car to the movies.

He took his time to observe Alec. He wore a maroon t-shirt that stuck to his pecs. God, that was hot. He had on his iconic black leather jacket that made him look all the more sexier. Alec's raven hair fell over his forehead, giving him a rugged look that was oh so lush. He teared his eyes away from the Alec's inviting pink plump lips that were killing him, merciless.

Alec smirked, knowing the effect he had on Magnus.

Magnus spent the rest of the car journey trying not to stare at Alec.

**________**

  
"I had a good time." Magnus said as they walked back to the car after the movie.

"Come on. You don't have to lie to me. The movie sucked, plain." Alec said, not meeting Magnus's eyes, feeling guilty over picking the worst movie to ever have been made.

Magnus laughed. "It did. But the company was good."

Alec looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Yes, Alexander." Magnus nodded. "The movie wasn't why I said yes to this date. It was because of you."

Alec smiled, taking a hold of Magnus's hand. "Still...You deserved better than this wreck of a movie for our first date."

He noticed Magnus's staring at their joint hands. His own gaze travelled down and on instinct, he tightened his hold and his eyes went back to Magnus's face whose lips were parted. He stared at those carved lips that were pink in shade and he gazed into Magnus's brown orbs.

Alec talked, trying to avoid thoughts of wanting to kiss Magnus then and there. "I promise, I'll make it up to you next time."

"Next time?" Magnus questioned, his eyes still a shade darker.

"Yeah." Alec moved closer to Magnus. "If you want." Unable to help, he looked at Magnus's lips again.

Magnus's Adam's apple bobbed. "I'd like that."

Alec turned away. _Calm down, Alec,_ he reminded himself. He saw Magnus looking away from him and exhaling. Their hands still remained, intertwined.

They reached the car. But neither of them made a move.

"I really am sorry about how this date turned out, Magnus." Alec said, once again.

"Alexander, it's okay." Magnus still didn't look at him. "Please don't feel guilty."

Alec smiled sadly.

Magnus continued. "Believe me when I say I had a good time."

"I wish I could."

Magnus moved, so he stood right in front of Alec. "Okay, this takes a lot of courage for me to accept. So please don't laugh." He blushed, making Alec wonder what Magnus was about to say.

"I...." Magnus said. "I wasn't watching the movie." His cheeks lit up. "I was...I was... watching you."

Alec's mouth curved into a smile. "Yeah?"

"Yes.."

"You had a good time?" Alec said, smug. He knew Magnus asked him to not be an ass about this but he was enjoying watching Magnus blush.

"Shut up." Magnus looked down, his hand trembling in Alec's as his face flushed.

"Magnus, look at me."

Magnus obeyed and he gazed into Alec's hazel eyes. His own eyes widened as Alec's pupils darkened.

"Alexander." Magnus said.

"Yeah?" Alec said.

"While I have the courage, I also wanna say something else."

"What?" Alec's voice was a whisper just as much as Magnus's.

"Holding your hand...and you looking at me like this..." Magnus licked his upper lip. "It makes it really hard to just be..."

Alec let out a silent gasp as all inhibitions left his mind. He was affecting Magnus just as much as Magnus was affecting him. That was all that he knew, at that moment.

He knew him and Magnus had almost kissed once before but he wanted to make sure they were on the same page, so he asked, unable to keep the huskiness out of his voice. "If I kissed you right now...would you stop me?"

Magnus bit his bottom lip before saying. "Why don't you find out?"

And the next second, Alec's lips were on his. His lips were just how Magnus thought they would be... _soft_. He whimpered at the soft kiss.

The whimper Magnus let out made Alec close his eyes even more tightly as he kissed Magnus. His knees went weak as he took his hand out of their joint hold and his hands found Magnus's face. He felt Magnus's own hand loop around his waist. Alec pulled Magnus close, cupping his face, wanting to deepen the kiss.

Magnus let out a soundless moan when Alec's tongue licked against his lips, seeking entrance which Magnus gave. Their tongues danced with each other, to a song only their hearts knew. They broke apart when the need for oxygen became unavoidable.

Magnus breathed against Alec's lips before gently opening his eyes, only to find Alec already staring at him.

Breathlessly, he muttered. "Wow." Alec let out a small laugh before a permanent smile got etched on his face. A blush rose up Magnus's cheeks before he smiled, too, incompetent of stopping.

Alec drove Magnus home, the ride through which Alec and Magnus kept sneaking glances at each other, smiling and looking away when they got caught by the other.

When they reached Magnus's home, Alec pulled back Magnus by his hand before he could walk out.

Alec smiled at him, before looking at his lips and leaning forward. Magnus closed his eyes and let himself be kissed by Alec. Alec pressed the softest of kisses to his lips before pulling back with a twitterpated smile.

"Bye." He whispered.

Magnus gave him a smile of his own. "See you, Alexander."

He stepped out of the car. Alec watched him walk to the house and ultimately get inside and lock the door behind him. Alec slumped back onto the car seat. He traced his index finger against his lips, unable to stop smiling.

He closed his eyes, his cheeks hurting from smiling all this while but he never once stopped.

"God, I'm so gone." He said out loud, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THEY KISSED!!!
> 
> Ik I'm taking a lot of time to update but the thing is I got into med school. And it's taking up a lot of my time!! But I managed to get this chapter done. And I'm planning on updating my other fics soon as well! 
> 
> Did you guys like this chapter? Let me know in the comments. Tell me everything you felt!!
> 
> P.S I'm sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't see while proof reading the Chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, if any beautiful souls have read the piece of crap I'm writing...And if you do, please review...I would love to hear comments...  
> This is my first fic. So, please be nice.  
> Thanks.


End file.
